


Crisis which you cannot stop

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending can be used still, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Yes im going there, Zombie AU, Zombies, bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: A new crisis has come. A strange new infection. At first it was thought to only be in Republic City, leaving the city in quarintine. However, it's not just there. What is happening? People are getting worse..and soon people start dying. But are they really dead?





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I think its obvious. Mun is obsessed with LOK and walking dead. So yeah, this is gonna be fun.
> 
> Also yeah this is the BS aftermath ofbook 3 where Korra was never poisoned

Several months had passed sense the Red Lotus were defeated. Korra flew her flying bison over the ocean. The city lights reflected off the ocean in the distance. "We're almost back." Korra announced to her sister. Nuka yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. The water bender climbed over to the other side of the sadle, watching as they made their way over to the city. "It'll be great to see everyone again." Korra replied. The two sisters had just been making their way back from the Southern Water Tribe. They had choose to stay home and relax with their parents after all the insanity that followed the Red Lotus attack. Nuka peered over the side, looking at the temple coming up. Korra looked at it as well, before gently tugging the reigns of the bison. "Let's go check it out sense were close by." Korra stated, flying them down.

The two waterbenders smirked seeing some of their friends already hanging out in the fields of the temple. Bolin playing with Tenzin's kids, while Asami watched smiling. "Hey guys!" Korra exclaimeded, flying down on her own flying bison. The group beamed upon seeing the girls. "Korra, Nuka, you're back!" Bolin beamed. Korra chuckled, hoping off the bison. Nuka rolled her eyes, smirking as she looked at the others. "Korra, great to see you again." Asami stated, walking over to her best friend, and hugging her. "I'm glad to be back." Korra replied. Her sister slid down behind her, and eeped as she was hugged by Bolin. "Don't think we forgot about you miss silent type." Bolin chuckled out. Nuka stood awkwardly, before slowly returning the hug.

"Dad! Mom! Dad! Korra's back!" Ikki exclaimed loudly. The avatar pulled away from Asami, smiling as the airbender stepped out of the temple. The older man returned the smile, making his way over. "Korra, it's good to see you again." Tenzin said. "So I've heard." Korra replied, looking around. "Let me guess, Mako's working." Nuka said before she could. Bolin nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, but he promises to visit." Bolin replied. "Why...not see how he's doing? Plus we'll get to check on Lin..." Nuka softly stated. "That could be fun." Asami replied.

Korra thought it over, before nodding. "Why not? Let's get going. Everyone, all aboard the bison!" Korra announced. "WAIT-!" Tenzin groaned seeing the teens make their way onto the bison. "Just be home in time for dinner!" Pema shouted from the door. "Korra move fast!" Bolin exclaimed. The avatar chuckled, flying towards Republic City. Tenzin sighed, making his way over to his wife. "They'll be fine honey. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Pema stated. "I hope so." Tenzin mumured.

The group flew over the city, making their way through out. "It's always such an interesting transition still. All the lights." Nuka softly said. "Yeah when you get past all the vines still here." Bolin muttered. Asami rolled her eyes at him, looking over the city. "There, that should be a good place to land, plenty of room." Asami stated. Korra nodded, making the bison fly down.

Several officers stood outside the station, and turned to see the group landing. Korra floated down with air, smirking seeing one to be Beifong, and the other as Mako. Mako looked over, before nervously looking away. "Hello Beifong. Hi Mako." Korra said. Mako looked away nervously for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "Hello Korra." He replied. "What are you doing here?" Lin questioned. "Just came to visit, is that such a crime?" Bolin asked, walking over to his brother. The earthbender whimpered at Lin's icy glare, and hid behind his brother. The firebender rolled his eyes at him.

"Well there's nothing you need here. So it's best to head off." Lin stated quickly. Korra looked confused, but smiled inncocently. "Why? We won't cause any problems, we just want to say hi." Korra stated. "Well you did, now go-" Lin groaned as a officer made their way over to the two. "Chief Beifong, detective, there's been another case." The officer informed. Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thank you Kyo. You're dismissed." Lin stated. The officer saluted, leaving them.

Everyone turned their eyes to the two. Mako sighed softly, crossing his arms. "Again?" Bolin questioned. "What happened?" Korra asked. The two looked at each other, before Mako spoke up. "Some people were getting sick. Having serious symptoms of some unknown illness. There's been over 17 cases now." Mako explained, "I'm no doctor but this has gotten insane. What's worse is that some of these cases result in those infected acting violent.". "What?!" Asami exclaimed. "Let us come, Nuka is a healer. Mayber we can figure out what's going on." Korra offered. Nuka looked up surprised at the mention of her name.

Lin looked at them, before sighing. "Fine. Follow us." Lin stated, waving over the other cop. They nodded, rushing over to us. Said officer lead us all down the street, taking us to where it happened. "Mako, what else can you tell us about what's going on?" Korra asked. The firebender looked back at the others. "Lin won't admit it, but things aren't good right now. These accidents, they always end with violence. They get sick then violent. Attacking others around them some of them have even reported being bit." Mako explained. "Jeez, what's going on here?" Bolin questioned. "No clue." Mako replied. Korra looked at them, not knowing what to think. "Something's going on here." Korra thought. 

After a while, the group arrived to the apartment buildings where the call was made. "This is it?" Lin asked the officer. "Affirmative." The officer replied. Lin turned to the door, knocking on it. "Chief of police here, open up." Beifong called out. They stood for a moment longer, waiting. Korra tapped her foot on the ground waiting impatiently. Nuka made sure her water satchel was full, looking back at the door. "What's going on?" Bolin asked. "Will you calm down?" Mako questioned.

Several more minutes passed, and Korra huffed, lifting up her leg. Mako looked at her surprised, "Korra don't you dare-". The avatar blew the door down with a fine air kick. Mako face palmed while Lin glared at her. "I'll pay for that." Asami sighed. 

"What? I got us in." Korra stated, stepping inside the room. The rest of the group followed in. "Oh no." Nuka gasped. A man lied weakly on the ground, face pale and sweaty. "Who's that?" Asami asked. Lin and the other officer made their way over, Nuka following them in case she was needed. "Mr. Zou, his wife was one of the first few people that got sick." Mako explained. "Looks like he got it to." Korra mumured. The officer leaned over the man, feeling his neck. He looked up to the chief, shaking his head. "Gone." Lin voiced out.

"Gone?" Bolin asked wide eyed. "Kyo, watch the halls. Make sure no one enters." Lin explained. The officer nodded, walking past Asami and Korra. The avatar looked at them, watching her sister kneel besides the man. "How long has this been going on?" Korra demanded. "Four months." Mako sighed out. Bolin looked at his brother surprised. "That's why you wanted me to stay at the air temple and rarely visted!" He exclaimed, a small tint of anger in his voice. "We couldn't risk whatever this is spreading." Mako stated. "That makes sense." Asami replied. "You probably should've asked for help." Korra stated. "Not all problems need the avatar." Lin countered, looking back at the girl.

Korra scowled, stepping forward. "Well you do when people start dying!" Korra snapped. Nuka backed away slowly, not wanting to be caught in between. "Are you saying this is our fault?! We had no control on this. We're the Republic City police, not the virus containment unit, we're doing our best!" Lin countered. "Can we please not fight?" Asami pleaded, her words going to deaf ears. The chief and avatar began to bicker at each other. Mako shook his head, while Bolin noticed something. He tapped his brothers arm, pointing to Mr. Zou. The firebender looked surprised, seeing as the man let out a weak groan. Nuka noticed as well, watching the fallen man slowly open his eyes. The waterbender's eyes widened upon seeing the mans eyes being glossed over. The two females argued, not noticed Zou pushing himself up slowly.

"Beifong!" The firebender, waterbender, and earthbender all cried out to late. The chief whipped around just in time to watch as the man was now sitting up, his glazed eyes staring right at her, just before leaping at her.


	2. It's begun

"Oh my spirits!" Asami gasped in horror, covering her mouth. Korra's cyan eyes grew wide, before kicking the man back with an air kick. Nuka quickly took the opprotunity. Using her waterbending, she created a flow of water wrapping around the guy and getting some on the floor. Not giving him a chance to get up, she quickly turned the water into ice. She backed away panting softly, scared as the man thrashed in his place. Korra made her way over, careful not to get to close to the man. Mako quickly ran over to the chiefs side, his amber eyes widening. Lin sat shocked, blood streaming down her cheek froma large gaping bite wound in her left cheek. "Oh no." Mako gasped out.

"What do we do?!" Bolin panicked. "Relax! Korra, use your water bending to keep him at a safe distance. Asami, shock him. He's not the safest to have around us. Bolin, help me with Beifong, we need to get back to the station. Nuka," Mako tossed her a cloth from his pocket, "get it wet. We need to slow down the flow!" Mako demanded. Everyone got straight to work, listening to the detective. Nuka crouched down by the chief, wetting the cloth with spirit water. Mako put one arm under Beifong's waist, and Bolin took her other arm. The waterbender finished, pressing the cloth against her face. Bolin took it, holding it carefully against her face.

Korra watched as Asami knocked out the man, only to grow wide eyed as nothing happened. The man even kept moving. "What the?" Asami gasped out. "Try again-" Korra begin. "No. We gotta keep going. Beifong needs help." Bolin stated, standing with his brother, helping her stand. "I'll take him in! You go!" The officer announced. The others nodded slowly, heading out.

The two brothers carried the chief, trying to slow the blood as they ran outside the apartment. "How is she?" Asami asked, the five teens running through the streets. "I think she's in shock." Nuka whispered. The chief just breathed out in shock, her eyes wide. Mako bit his lip as the cloth was starting to soak from the blood. "It isn't slowing down." He stated. Nuka looked over concerned, carefully bending the blood from the cloth, and resoaking it with water. "Okay, you've been getting a lot better at this." Korra stated. "Thank you." Nuka replied softly, the group as rushing towards the hospital. As they made their way over, Korra and Asami took lead, opening the doors for the brothers. Mako and Bolin rushed in, and the entire group gasped.

The entire hospital was filled with people, many looked sickly as Mr. Zou, others even having bite marks like Beifong. Doctors and nurses moved around frantically, trying to help various patients. "It's crowded." Bolin breathed out. "We won't get help in time." Korra stated, looking at Beifong concerned. The chief looked at her, taking gasping breathes. "Your flying bison, we can take her back to air temple island." Asami explained. "Hold on Chief, we've got you." Mako stated, and they all rushed out again.

"Mako, how the spirits did things get so bad?!" Asami exclaimed. Mako sighed heavily, running through with them. "I don't know. Everything was just calm. Then suddenly people started dying after being sick for hours. They would drop after getting bit within 4 hours to 8 hours if they didn't get help." Mako explained, looking at Lin worried. "I'll heal her once we get to safety." Nuka replied, noting as the got closer to the station. Korra smiled as they were almost there, only to stop seeing Raiko and some of the police there. "Avatar Korra, I had a feeling this was yours." The president said looking at her.

Korra glared at the president, and Mako took Beifong in his arms entirely allowing Bolin to help if needed. "What are you doing?" Korra demanded. "I'm quarinting the city. People are getting sick, and we can't afford to have it spread." The president stated. "Well to bad, we need to go." Korra excalimed. The officer's noticed Beifong in Mako's arms, and so did Raiko. "The chief is infected with this illness. She can't leave" Raiko stated. "She needs medical attention! You're hospitals are already to full!" Asami shouted from her spot. "We're leaving Raiko, and you aren't stopping us." Korra hissed out. "Korra..." Mako warned. Raiko turned to Mako after saying this. "Mako, you swore an oath to protect this city. To do good. If you spread whatever this is around, it'll hurt more people." Raiko expalined. The firebender grimaced, biting his lip. "Give us Beifong, and you all can stay with no altercations." He added.

Bolin stepped up glaring. "No way! Don't go and try guilt tripping him into doing your dirty work!" Bolin snapped. Nuka nodded, standing close to her friends. They needed to get out. "Sorry. But we're leaving." Korra clenched her fist. "Then you leave us no choice." The officers began to metal bend at the team. Bolin quickly got in front of his brother, protecting him. Some of the officers tried attacking Mako from behind, but despite having his hands occupied the fire bender could still breathe out fire. "Didn't know you knew that!" Asami quipped, shocking an officer. "It's come in handy before!" Mako excalimed. 

Nuka tossed her water satchel to the ground, freezing some officers to the ground before leaping onto the bison. Korra flew up after her, getting the bison in motion. Nuka took water out from the sewer creating water tendrils to pick up their friends. The others quickly latched on, being lifted. A metalbender took this chance, throwing out their metal wire. Nuka cried out in pain as it grazed her shoulders, but lifted them up. Asami got up, helping Mako and Bolin up. The group laid Beifong down on the saddle, watching as Korra flew them to the air temple. "AVATAR!" Raiko shouted as he watched them fly off.


	3. No

Korra lead her flying bison towards the temple, spotting Tenzin sitting outside with Kya and the kids. "Tenzin!" She shouted to gain the airbenders attention. Tenzin looked up to see the girl returning. "That was fast." He remarked. Asami looked at Nuka concerned, knowing she was grazed. The waterbender waved her off, saying she was fine. The two bending brothers picked up Beifong, waiting for the bison to land.

"Kya, get some healing water stat." Korra demanded, hoping off the bison and waiting at the tail. Kya and Tenzin looked at each other concerned at this. Mako and Bolin stood up, Beifong weak in their arms. "Lin?!" Tenzin exclaimed. Kya wasted no time, running inside while ushering in the kids not wanting them to see what was happening. "What happened?!" Tenzin questioned as he ran over. "Some guy just bit her." Asami replied quickly, heading down with Nuka. Lin opened her eyes, her focus was off. However, the chief soon laid her eyes on Tenzin, smiling a bit. "Tenzin...is that you?" She asked weakly. "It is me, just hold on, we're getting you help." Tenzin stated, taking her from the brothers and heading inside. The group looked at each other silently, before following after him.

"The guys was sick. When we found him he had no pulse. But he woke up suddenly, and attacked Beifong! What's going here?! That guys eyes were white to! Why were they white?! HELLO! WHY IS NO ONE ELSE PANICKING!?" Bolin screamed. His brother nudged him in the ribs as they followed Tenzin.

"You're all back. Food just finished-" Pema gasped when she rounded the corner seeing Beifong in her husband's arms. "It's happened again. Pema, keep the kids away please." Tenzin informed. Pema nodded slowly, heading back. Korra looked at the airbender surprised. "You knew?" She asked. "Of course. I am a councilmen after all." Tenzin sighed out. The avatar glared at him and Mako. "You both knew and kept it from everyone?!" She snapped. "Korra." Asami pleaded.

Mako stopped, turning to face the avatar. "We were preventing a city wide panic Korra! If everyone saw what was going on, they'd all try to leave! That would just spread everything more!" Mako shouted. Asami groaned, shaking her head. She followed Tenzin in case they needed her help, but also to get away from the fight. "Yeah, and let anyone who doesn't know get attacked!" Korra yelled. "Are you saying this is my fault?! I was doing my duty as a detective to find the problem and try to solve it. But now here we are, probably wanted by President Raiko at this moment." Mako exclaimed, before stomping off after the others. Korra stood in the hallway with Nuka and Bolin.

Nuka silently rubbed her shoulder, not knowing what to say. "That was tense." Bolin muttered. Nuka shook her head at him, and the earthbender scratched his back nervously. Korra grunted in anger. "I need to go for a walk." She groaned, preparing to leave. "Korra wait!" It was Pema. She huffed, turning around. "While you were gone your parents called. It's still on the reciever for you two. It was an hour ago." She explained. The avatar turned to her sister, before walking off. "Guess I'll go check on the chief." Bolin murmured as he was now alone in the hallway.

The water tribe girls made their way over to the phone. Korra picked it up, holding up between them so they could listen. "Hey girls." It was their mother that spoke, "I hope your trips going good. We've been mostly better. Your dad had to deal with some of the tribe acting weird, but it was nothing serious. He got a little scratched up, but your father can handle himself. Don't forget to call every once and a while. Oh, I have to go, it's your father.". 

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment, and tensed as the phone rang again. "Dad got hurt...?" Nuka whispered, watching Korra answer the call. "Hello?" Korra asked, upon answering the phone. There was a sigh of relief on the other line. "Girls, it's so good to hear you. You got there safely? Is everything fine?" Their mother quickly asked. Fine was...a stretch. "Mom, mom relax. We're okay." Korra stated. "That's good...your both okay." Senna sighed heavily. "What's wrong mom...?" Nuka asked, scared by the tone of her voice. There was a long pause, before their was a soft sigh. "You're father's gotten sick. I'm going to have him check off with Katara." Senna explained, before pausing. "Mom?" Korras questioned. Nuka stood beside her sister, worried. It couldn't be over there could it..? The southern water tribe was across the world. The pause went on longer, before the line suddenly cut off. "Mom? Mom?!" Korra shouted into the phone. The avatar groaned redialing their number, only to get no reply. "Maybe she just had to leave with dad." Nuka whispered. Korra walked past her sister, making the girl sigh to herself. The waterbender silently followed her sister out of the room, before leaving her to help Kya with Beifong. Kya gently applied the spirit water to Beifong's face, looking down at her concerned. "So your telling me that some guy who was considered dead, just up and bit here?" Kya questioned. Bolin nodded quickly. "It was insane! Korra and her were arguing, then the guy sat up! But his eyes were all white. He made this weird sound and then jsut bit her!" Bolin exclaimed. Asami shook her head slowly, before turning her attention to the chief. The woman laid down on a single sheet, sweat beading down her face as Kya applies the spirit water to her injury. Nuka pushed open the door, looking at Kya. Kya looked up at her, before silently looking down at the woman. The waterbender bit her lip concerned, seeing how unfocused her eyes were. "How is she doing...?" Asami asked concerned. The woman slowly raised her head, a grim look on her face. "She's losing a lot of blood. I'm going everything I can to fix the wound, but nothing's working." Kya sighed in defeat. The three teens looked at each other concerned, not knowing what to say. "Look, I'll do everything I can for her. Go eat, you need it." Kya stated. Asami slowly stood up, Bolin following her. Nuka held open the door for them, waiting silently. Asami and Bolin stepped out, clearly worried. The teens stood silently, not knowing what to say. Something bad was happening, and it was only going to get worse. Not speaking a word, the three headed towards the dining room, passing one of the bathrooms. Mako leaned against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together Mako..pull yourself together." He muttered to himself. The firebender rubbed his forehead with the back of his glove, taking a deep shaky breathe. He grimaced seeing the moisture on his glove, before grabbing a towel. He turned on the faucet, wetting the towel and rubbing it over his face. "Come on." Mako mumbled, putting the towel back down and looking at himself in the mirror. The detective took slow breathes, rubbing his temples. He's had headaches before, just drink some water and it'll be over. Speaking of water, he was parched oddly. The firebender licked his chapped lips, and tensed upon hearing a knock on the door. "Mako, dinner's ready!" Meeko announced. "C-Coming." Mako replied, pushing himself off the counter and heading towards the dining. He groaned as Korra immediately scowled at him while passing out plates with Pema. "Eat up, there's plenty." Pema told, whilst making a seperate plate for Kya. "Thank you Pema, everything looks great." Asami stated. Nuka nodded slowly, reaching for a plate but winced in pain from her arm. "Nuka?" Korra asked concerned, walking over to her adopted sister. "It's from the metalbenders...the ones Raiko sent..." Nuka replied softly. Korra knelt down besides her, inspecting the cut. "Told you those police would turn on you like a pack of wild mutts." Bumi stated. Mako gave the man a glare, before taking a seat by Bolin. The detective looked down at his plate, before pushing it away slowly. "Not gonna eat?" Bolin asked, slurping up some noodles. "I'm fine." Mako muttered. "Just eat something. Mr. Broody needs his strength after all." Bolin smirked. "I said I'm fine!" Mako snapped, slapping his fist on the table. Everyone turned their attention to him surprised, not expecting that outburst. After a few moments, Mako got up and left the others in silence. "What was that about?" Ikki peeped out. "Kids, finish you food. The adults need to talk." Pema said. "But their teenagers, their kids to!" Meelo exclaimed. Nuka thought back to her parents concerned. Kya made her way down the hall, passing Mako. The group was back to talking, and immediately noticed her when she entered. "Kya..?" Tenzin asked concerned. Kya looked at everyone, and frowned shaking her head. "No..." Korra gasped out in shock.


	4. It'll keep spreading

Nuka hung her head low, frowning as their efforts failed. Tenzin shook his head, ushering his wife towards the children. His wife nodded, taking their kids out of the room. Everyone else sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Except for Korra that was, who was rather furious. "I need an explanation now! What is going on?!" Korra shouted. "The truth is we don't know." Tenzin stated. "Don't lie to me Tenzin!" Korra yelled, crossing her arms. "I can't!" Tenzin snapped. "Not knowing things have prevented us all from being able to help." Nuka softly muttered. "As much as I am tired of arguing, I agree with them!" Bolin stated. "Tenzin, it's better just to give us the truth." Korra demanded.

The airbender sighed heavily. "The truth is-" He stopped upon hearing a something down the hallway. The others grew silent hearing it as well. Slowly Korra stood up, walking out of the dining room. Asami got up, following her best friend. Tenzin looked at his brother, who shrugged. "Okay, this keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Bolin muttered, following them.

Korra was the first to enter the hallway, seeing Mako there as well. "Mako are you-" The firebender shushed her, pointing towards the hallway. The avatar looked confused, and stepped forward. Her cyan eyes grew in shock, seeing a shadow in the hallway. Taking a few more steps on the wooden floors, she saw a figure standing in the hall now, just recently exiting the room. "What in the spirits..?" Kya breathed out. Korra crept forward slowly, seeing it was indeed Beifong in the hallway. It was obvious to tell with how the light illuminated off of the woman's armor. "Lin..?" She asked, taking a few steps forward. There was a soft wheezing sound, like raspy breathing. The avatar looked concerned, placing her hand on the chief. Upon contact, Lin turned towards her, and Korra gasped in horror.

The woman stared at the girl with milky white eyes. Her skin a pale color with one half entirely stained in the blood of the oozing would. Barely able to process this sight, Korra screamed as Lin tackled her down. She screamed, struggling as the woman on top of her lent down, mouth open. "Korra!" Her friends shouted. Tenzin and Bumi quickly each grabbed one of Beifong's arms, pinning her against the wall. The woman growled, struggling against the two. Nuka quickly pulled her sister back with her good arm looking terrified. Korra herself was horrified, quickly checking herself over. "It's just like the apartment..." Bolin gasped out.

And he was right. The sick being found dead. There being no pulse on the person what so ever. Yet somehow...coming back.

"Raiko was right..." Mako grimaced at the thought staring at the chief strugglign against the two siblings. The detective clenched his fist looking at her. Nuka bit her lip, not knowing what was happening. Mako stepped forward, raising his hand. "Move." He demanded Bumi and Kya. He was a realist. He was a detective. He had seen what happened once they got bit or sick. They'd get violent. "Mako, what are you doing?" Asami asked with concern. "We need to put her down." He said. "WHAT?!" Kya exclaimed, struggling to hold her down.

The firebender stepped forward, only for Bolin to step infront of him. "Bo, move." Mako demanded. "No way Mako! This is insane, do you expect us to just go through with this?!" Bolin shouted at his brother. "It's our only option." Mako snapped back at his brother. "No it isn't!" Korra shoved past the brothers, taking water from the bathroom and making it swirl around Lin. Kya and Bumi backed up, watched the water turned into ice, holding the woman still. Lin growled angrily, struggling against her bonds. Tenzin stared confused, before looking back into the room. "We keep her there. Until we figure something out." Tenzin explained.

Bumi and Kya carefully laid Beifong down on the sheet, whilst the rest were in the hallway. Some clearly not happy with their team firebenders behavior. "Mako, what was that?!" Korra shouted. "I was doing what I had to!" Mako countered. "By asking us to kill Beifong, sure kid." Bumi stated upon entering the hallway. "You guys don't understand what's going on." Mako stated, clenching his fist tightly. "Bro, wanting to kill your boss isn't looking good against you right now!" Bolin yelled.

"I've seen these cases okay! And I've figured it out!" Mako informed. "Figured...what out..?" Nuka asked. "Everyone that gets sick, they die. But not entirely, they come back and attack anyone they can. They turn hostile! By bite or sickness, you're infected. It's the sickness that started this all. People getting sick, dying, then coming back. Unless you get treatment it's over, that's why the hospital is so full." Mako explained. Everyone looked at him surprised. "So what? Like the undead, zombies? Ugh, this sounds like a bad movers idea." Bolin groaned. "You can't be serious." Korra hissed out. "I am...because I've seen it happen before. I just didn't connect it until now." Mako explained. "Give us the whole story kid, no more hiding things." Kya hissed out, not happy with how things were turning out.

"It started off small. In the first week only a few people got it. Seemed like a simple flu, so they thought nothing of it." Mako started, "However, the longer they ignored their symptoms the worse it got. By the time they got to the hospital it'd already be to late. Those who died were taken to the morgue, I'm guessing that's why they didn't get out. There were a few that stayed home and died there. Spreading the illness anyone unlucky enough to get close or bitten. So yeah Bolin, I guess it's zombies...". He stared silently at the ground, a look of grief written on his face.

They all stood silently, processing everything he said. "How could this have started?" Asami whispered. "We haven't found that out yet..." Mako replied. He stood silently between Nuka and Asami, rubbing his cheeks a bit. "What can we do?" Korra questioned, "I'm the avatar. There's got to be something I can do.". "Nothing Korra...even with all your bending you can't fight off a virus like this." Nuka replied softly. "So things are only going to get worse?" Kya grimaced. "I'm afraid so." Tenzin sighed. They stood in the hallway, not knowing what to say. A terrible infection would spread throughout the city, and there was nothing they could do. "If it's only in Republic City, we're good then I guess right?" Bolin asked.

Nuka thought back concerned to the call with their parents. She was about to say something when Mako backed up into her. "Mako, excuse you..." She softly muttered. However he didn't say anything, instead stumbling against Asami this time. Asami let out a nervous laugh trying not to say anything. The nervous laugh quickly turned into a gasp of shock though when his knees buckled underneathe him. Nuka went wide eyed as he fell back onto the girls, them barely being able to catch the much taller boy. "MAKO?!" Bolin exclaimed running over. The two girls carefully lowered him down. The firebender's eyebrows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut.

Korra leaned over concerned, feeling her friends forehead. Her eyes widened upon feeling how hot it was. "What's wrong with him?!" Bolin asked in panic. "Mako's sick..." Korra breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Mako to harsh this chapter?


	5. Where do we begin

"W-what..?!" Bolin asked shocked. Korra looked down at him concerned, when Nuka looked at the firebender on the ground. "Think about it...who else stays closest to the sick besides the hospital?" Nuka asked. "The police." Kya muttered. The young girl nodded, looking down at Mako. The boy groaned below her, and Korra turned to her sister. "He has a fever." Korra stated. Nuka looked at her surprised, before Bolin spoke. "Then you guys can just heal him right? Water powers and all." He said quickly, failing to hide his panic. "No, our spirit water skills can't cure fevers." Kya replied.

"Firebenders shouldn't even have fevers...guys this is really bad. Firebenders never get fevers, and when they do their really bad." Nuka explained, gaining everyone's attention. "So you're saying what..?" Bumi questioned. "If we don't get this fever down, or medicate him Mako could...end up like how those others did when they got sick..." She hesitantly replied.

Bolin looked at her horrified, staring at his big brother on the wooden floor. The earthbender couldn't hear anything anyone else speak as he focused on Mako. After everything that happened he couldn't lose his brother. Not to some stupid infection, or zombies.

"What do we do?" Asami asked. "We need to get some medicine for him." Kya answered. "Then we have some herbs. Jinora should know where they are..." Tenzin began, still trying to process everything. "No, firebenders have different kinds of medicines. Considering how bending affects different bodies differently, like how their spiritual energy reacts to it." Kya explained. "You're saying...this has something to do with spirit energy?" Korra breathed out. "It is possible." Tenzin replied. "But the harmonic convergence was nearly 5 months ago, could it really be affecting their spirit energy?" Asami asked in disbelief. "Possibly. Think about it, if spirit energy were to attack ones body, wouldn't their own bending try redirecting it, or possibly break out of control?" Kya stated. "So in this case Mako's own bending is fighting it off, thus continuously heating up his body." Nuka proclaimed once catching on. The older waterbender nodded, looking down at Mako.

"I know exactly what we need to get. Only problem is that they only have it at the hospital." Kya informed, standing up. "The hospital in the city we're probably wanted in currently. Great." Korra groaned aloud. "So after barely escaping Republic City, we're now breaking into it again?" Asami asked. "Oh! This calls for a stealth mission, I'm your guy!" Bumi exclaimed cheerfully. "Can't we take a breather?" Asami muttered. "Sadly no. We need to get this, it's dangerous for firebenders to get this hot." Kya countered.

"Then we go now. No waiting." Korra ordered looking down at her friend. Mako may have pissed her off a lot of times, but he couldn't die. Not like this. They'd make it through this, all of them. They were a team after all. "Then I'm coming. You'll need me to show you what herbs we'll need." Kya stated. Her brother beamed, standing beside her. "You can count me in Korra." Asami stepped forward, getting a smile from the avatar. "I'm sorry Korra, but we need at least one healer here. I'll watch Mako, keep submerged in cold water to slow this down." Nuka explained. "It's okay, I trust you with him." Korra said, before turning to Tenzin. The airbender sighed, shaking his head. "No Korra, i'm staying here. I need to be here for my family, and after seeing Lin...I don't know if I'd want to see others like this." Tenzin stated. She frowned, before nodding slowly.

After a while she turned her attention to Bolin, who was still on his knees. Crouching down, she gently shook his shoulder. The earthbender looked up shocked as he was brought back to reality, his emeral eyes focusing on her cyan ones slowly. "Bolin we're going to get him some medicine. You want to come with us or stay?" Korra asked. He looked at her for a moment, before turning to his brother. Nuka was knelt by the ill detective, "I'll take care of him Bolin. Don't worry.". She gently squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. After a moment of silence, Bolin stood up. "Let's go get that medicine." Bolin proclaimed, fist clenched.

The avatar nodded, rounding up her group to leave the air temple. Nuka and Tenzin carefully lifted up ill boy, making sure not to make any skin contact. They made their way down the hall, nervously passing Beifong's room and carrying him to another room. Deeper into the temple they eventually approached the healing room, getting a look from Kai and Jinora who were in the hallway. "It's him." Kai exclaimed surprised. "What's wrong dad?" Jinora asked concerned. "It's nothing Jinora, everything's going to be fine." Tenzin said quickly. He didn't want to scare his kids.

Opening the door, they slowly walked towards the small pool of water. Mako shuddered softly not expecting to be lowered in the water. Tenzin stepped off to the side of the pool, whilst the young waterbender sat to the side of it. "Sorry Mako...but it's only gonna get worse." She softly muttered to herself. Gently leaning forward, she breathed softly above the water. The firebender grimaced upong feeling the water growing colder around him, completely soaking through his clothes. "Just breathe Mako, focus on that." Nuka whispered after she made the water cooler. Despite the worry of the fever he has, he needed to keep his breathing in control, along with well, keeping him in control. Even weakened by the cold water, she knew she'd have to constantly make it colder when his fever would grow. That, and if he were to freak out and lose control, he could create fires that could destroy everything around them. She frowned, grabbing a cloth and wetting it gently. She almost hesitated remembering the tactic failed with Beifong, but soon laid the cloth on his forehead. "Hold on..." She whispered softly. Tenzin stood behind her, and looked out the window.

Korra stood at the edge over the island, staring down at the ocean. The sun was slowly rising, lighting up the area. Behind her stood Kya, Bumi, Asami, and Bolin. "So how exactly are we getting in?" Asami asked whilst adjusting her shock glove. "Yeah, we can't just take a flying bison, we'll be seen a mile away!" Bumi exclaimed. "We won't have to." Kya cut in, stepping into the water. The group watched as the waterbender splitted open the tides, giving the room to come in, "We'll swim in, and break through the sewer line using an air pocket.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealth missionnnnnnn


	6. She's back

"Does anyone need a recap on the plan?" Korra questioned. She couldn't reply as the Bolin stomped deeper into the sewers, turning back to them. "What is there to recap? Medicine, don't get caught, let's go." Bolin exclaimed, walking down the sewer tunnels. Korra and Asami looked at each other, shrugging not knowing how to reply. Bumi followed the earthbender, with his sister tagging along behind them. "Where I brought us up shouldn't be to far from the hospital." Kya explained, following the two boys.

The two girls lagged behind, silently speaking to each other. "I still can't believe this is happening. All I wanted was to come and see you guys." Korra sighed out, her pony tail swaying back and forth as they walking together. Asami nodded silently. "I couldn't agree with you more. Things were so calm, we hardly noticed any changes. Then again we were mostly on air temple island..isolated in a way. With Mako and Bolin's family staying at my mansion, I choose to came here because it was less crowded." Asami stated. "Ironic considering Tenzin himself has a pretty big family." Korra chuckled softly. "Yeah...I know this is the worst time to think this, but seeing everything going on... it makes me sad to be the only child in the group... seeing you and Nuka, Mako and Bolin...".

She looked silently at her green eyed best friend, looking at the ground for a while. "Nuka...isn't my real sister." She confessed. This caught Asami off guard. "What?" The nonbender asked in shock. "She's not my biological sister. My parents said her folks just...up and vanished. They were close to her parents, so they took her in. And she is their daughter now. Just as she is my sister." Korra didn't need blood to have a sister. Nuka was with her for years, one of her best friends. She was her sister, and that's all she needed to be.

They continued walking in silence, eventually catching up to the others. Bolin stood underneathe a man hole, looking up at it. "This is it. It leads to the hospital." Bolin stated, pointing up. "Good, let's get going then." Bumi made his way up the later. "Remember, we can't be caught. The sun will be rising, so it'll be a lot more difficult." Kya called out to her brother. "Yeah yeah." Bumi muttered, pushing up the manhole. The older man climbed out of the grate, lifting it up. Kya quickly climbed up after him, Asami slowly followig after him.

Bolin was about to climb up when Korra put a hand on his shoulder. "Bolin wait." She breathed out. He held the ladder, before stepping off and sighing. "What..?" He questioned softly. "I know your scared Bolin, this all doesn't make sense...but remember we are a TEAM. We're all in this together, now more than ever." Korra took his shoulders, turning him to face her, "So wipe off that frown off your face, and let's get operation avatar moving.". Bolin couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Korra smirked, hitting her fist. "Let's go."

Bumi closed the manhole behind them, whilst Asami did a quick look around. "Come on." Asami whispered, leading them to some empty cars. The team quickly ducked into cover, and Korra peaked out from behind the Sato mobile that was parked on the side. "There's three guards not on the other side of the street. If we try to get inside the hospital, they'll surely see us." Korra explained. "And their may be some inside the hospital. We didn't really think that part through did we?" Asami murmured. The avatar prepared to open his mouth, before closing it.

"Me and Asami can get behind them." Bolin offered. Asami looked at him, before tugging on her glove. She gave the earthbender a nob. "Be careful." Korra whispered as the two left their cover. The two snuck through the pavement, being careful not to be spotted. It was rather difficult with the rising sun. A vibrant orange tint filled the city, seeming to wipe away what horrors occured at night. As they approached the officers they could hear them speaking. Bolin prepared to bend earth at them, when Asami stopped them, pointing to them. Bolin looked at her surprised, before quickly ducking behind the building with her.

"What are they doing?" Bumi groaned. Kya shushed her brother, leaning over.

The two teens leaned over, listening in. The three officers talked amongst each other, each brandishing their Republic City armor though. Messed up with how willing they were to turn on Beifong. Maybe something that went wrong involved the government?

One officer was female, the other a tan skinned male, whilst the other was a younger rank. "Why can't we just go after them? Air temple island isn't that far." The woman groaned. "Because Raiko doesn't want the air nomads caught in this. After nearly being brought to extinction then being brought back, do you think he'd want people to know what he did when things are back in order?" The young rank said. "Face it kid, things aren't going to get better. Plus Rae, we're under Raiko's order. Unless you wanna end up like Beifong and that detective, we better keep in order." the male said.

Bolon tensed at this, looking wide eyed. Asami glared, rolling out of cover. The officers were surprised, but it was already to late. Asami shocked the female, whilst Bolin sent earth slabs at the other two. The young rank was hit, whilst the male broke the slab coming at him. "You two, the avatar can't be far behind." He smirked, "That makes things easier for me, get you two would bring her right to me.". He chuckled, before tensing in fear when Korra stepped onto the sato mobile she hid behind.

"No need to, because she right her." She smirked, cracking her knuckles.


	7. The hospital

With a single strike Korra knocked the officer back with a stream of water. "Never threaten my friends, it won't end well for you." Korra smirked, walking past him. "Team avatar." Bolin whispered, following her. The group headed towards the hospital, watching as the sun reflected off the large building. "Once we're inside try to blend in, we just need get the herbs." Kya explained. "We aren't the most subtle, especially with our attire." Asami stated, looking especially at Kya and Bumi. "Maybe we take a back way?" Bolin offered. "No time, we need to do this quick." Korra stated, heading towards the front doors of the hospital. "This is why I should have been in charge." Bumi murmured. Korra tried to open the door, but grunted as nothing happened. "It's blocked." She groaned, before raising her foot. The group watched at the avatar earthbended the door open, and stood in surprise.

They looked in shock, seeing their was no one there. The entire lobby was empty. Papers were scattered all over the floor, as if people were in a rush to leave. Chairs were knocked over, and a few chairs were near the door. Possibly what was used to block the door. But from what?

A complete contrast to the what was here a few hours ago. "What the..?" Korra breathed out. "Wasn't this place complete filled with people earlier? Or am I just imagining that?" Bolin questioned. "Something's not right here." Kya whispered, "Stay quiet.". Tolder woman walked down the hallway, the others slowly following her. The floor was a complete mess, some stretchers on them...stained in blood. "They must've run out of room in the hospitals... so they brought them out here." Bumi said, unnerved with how silent things were. "I know Mako said the illness has been going on for weeks...but why the sudden silence, this entire place was full." Asami stated. "Something's really wrong." Korra muttered.

They continued to wander aimlessly, finding absoluetely not one around. "Do you think they knew...about the bites, or the..zombie thing?" Bolin asked. "Do we need to keep calling it that?" Asami asked. "Asami-" Korra began. The green haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...everything seemed so calm a few hours ago." Asami sighed out. "No kidding." Bumi stated. Kya nodded slowly, leading the way. The farther in they walked, the odder things got. Lights were flickerigng, yet still no one in sight. "We've covered almost the entire first floor, how have we not found anyone yet? I know this is a stealth mission but still..." Asami breathed out. "Stay vigilant, who knows what could possibly be in here." Korra stated.

"What's that?" Bumi questioned, stopping at a set of double doors. They all stopped, looking at it. To their shock, the doors continued to rattle. Growls and groans could be heard from behind it. The door was being held close by the handles being frozen in ice. Above the door was a sign. "The...morgue." Korra gasped out. "All those patients, were they just locked up?" Asami questioned. "They've must've...and as a result they all turned." Kya explained. They all grimaced at the thought. Were they put here after they passed....or just locked away without being given help. Did the doctors possibly know, and gave up on these people immediately? "We should hurry..." Bolin whispered. Kya nodded, leading them deeper into the hospital.

Each hallway was the same, empty rooms with no one in it. Bolin grimaced with worry, concerned for his big brother. "Breathe Bolin, we aren't giving up on Mako." Korra stated. "Yeah, and Nuka and Tenzin are taking care of him, don't worry." Asami added. The earthbender nodded slowly in reply. "It shouldn't be much farther. An old friend used to work as a nurse here, I know where they keep the medicine." Kya explained. "So what do we need for him? You said firebenders need special kinds of herbs?" Bolin asked, still not fully aware of the Fire Nation culture. After all, their family was mostly earthbender that they knew of. "We need a sun lotus. The dew from it cures high fevers that fire benders get." Kya explained.

The group eventually arrived to the medicine room, and looked surprised at all the pots in there. "This'll be difficult." Korra groaned upon seeing all the shelves filled with pots of liquids and herbs. "Best get looking." Bumi stated, grabbing the first jar he saw. "Thankfully the dew will already be extracted." Kya informed, looking through the pots as well. "Great, one step closer to helping out Mako." Bolin smirked, checking out the pots, shaking some to see if they were grounded up herbs or a liquid. "Phew, I forget how much I hated the smell of medicine. I'm so used to spirit water." Korra explained. "You didn't get sick much?" Bumi asked. "Nope, immune system of steel." Korra chuckled. "Mako's too. That's why I was so surprised to see him like this. Then again...circumstances change." Bolin sighed out. "Maybe there's a chance there could be a cure." Asami said. "We can only hope." Kya replied.

"Hey, I found it!" Bumi announced. The group rushed over, watching the airbender reveal the pot labeled 'sun lotus dew'. "Good, now let's hurry back." Kya replied, opening to jar and slowly bending out the liquid and flowng it into the satchel. "We got what need, come on come on!" Bolin exclaimed, running out of the hospital. The rest followed along quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"What's in here?" They paused, hearing voices coming from the hallway. "Maybe this is where they keep all the meds, explains while it's locked up." Another voice said. The group looked amongst each other. Slowly, each of them peaked out of the corner, going wide eyed to see some civilians burning away at the ice covering the door. "Stop!" The avatar leapt from the wall. The civilians tensed looking at them. "The avatar, she must be with Raiko! Xuo, keep at it!" One shouted, throwing a rock slab at Korra. She quickly deflected it, they didn't have time for this!" She snapped at them. "Don't go in there, all those dead are in there! You crazy morons!" Bumi yelled out. "Dead?! Who's the crazy one old man?!" The second earthbender shouted. Bumi blasted it back with air, gasping as the female firebender burned the iceblock away.

"I got it-" She stopped, screaming in horror upon seeing the many dead in the room. "Things just got more complciated..." Korra breathed out.


	8. Fighting the dead

"Hold on Mako...just take deep breathes..." Nuka whispered, flowing cold water around Mako's body. The detective shuddered, opening weak eyes. "Where..Bo...where is her...?" Mako breathed out weakly, soaked head to toe. Poor guy accidentally slipped underwater a few times, and his head now sopped down. "Bolin is with Korra and the others...their going to get you medicine." She said softly. He smiled weakly to himself, not fully aware. "Korra...she's out there..for me." He whispered.

Nuka blinked surprised, before grimacing softly. Of course...Mako was still in love with Korra. Even after that break up he still loved her a lot. "Yeah, she's out there for you." Nuka replied softly, trying to hide her hurt. It may be obvious to others...but the girl herself had grown fond of the two bending brothers. Yes, she kissed Bolin out of jealousy, and Mako dated both her best friends...but she couldn't help it. But Bolin was with Opal, and Mako didn't want to get with anyone...maybe she was just destined to be alone.

"How is he?" Nuka looked up to see Meelo, Ikki, and Kai standing at the door. "Still hot, any updates on your aunt?" She questioned. "Hehe, hot." Kai chuckled to himself, making Ikki giggle as well. "Nothing yet to report!" Meelo exclaimed, doing a mock salute. Mako chuckled softly from the water, getting a worried look from Nuka. "Man he's really out of it." Kai stated. "Fever probably." Nuka sighed out, "You guys shouldn't be so close. We don't want this spreading.".

The three kids groaned, before leaving her to work. Tenzin and Pema were speaking amongst themselves, having an 'adult conversation' in their room. Jinora had been meditating. "Let's check on the other nomads!" Meelo beamed, rushing off with Kai. Ikki was about to follow, when she heard faint groans coming from the room down the hall. Curious, the airbending child made her way to the door, listening in on the groans. "Hello?" She asked. There was a silent pause, before more groans were let out. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door. Ikki poked her head inside the room, surprised to see Lin lying on her side on the sheets. When had she gotten here? Did she come with Korra when they came back? If so, why didn't she say hi? Curious, the airbending child walked over to her. Maybe those groans were her sleeping. Daddy did say she snored. "Ms. Lin?" Ikki questioned, shaking the woman and turning her around.

Bolin tore a rock slab off the wall, tossing it at some of the dead. The two earthbenders that were breaking in ran away, leaving their firebender friend behind. Kya tossed water at the ground, whilst Asami crouched down. The floor sparked up immediately, her shock glove frying many of the dead. "It won't finish them, but it'll slow them down!" She proclaimed. "All that we can do is knock them back enough to get out of here!" Bumi announced, blasting some back with air. And he was right. No matter how hard they hit, they'd just keep coming at them.

"How many are in there?!" Bumi cried out. "Enough to fill an entire lobby!" Bolin replied, sending more rock slabs, completely tearing off the walls.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Korra snapped, using her bending to burst the pipes of the hospital. The pipes popped out of the water, water jutted at them. Quickly she froze the water, incasing many of the dead. "Okay, we can go now! Let's go!" Korra shouted. Wasting no time, the group chased after her, making their way back onto the streets. The team rushed through the streets of the city, passing the officers from earlier. Not caring Korra kickly leapt off the ground. When she landed she used her bending to shake the ground, breaking the manhole off. "Was that necessary?" Asami questioned. "It got us in faster." Korra answered, leaping into the sewer system. "No again..." Bolin groaned aloud, not wanting to go through the sewer again. "Suck it up kid." Bumi stated, making his way down the hole. The earthbender groaned, climbing down as well.

One water turbo later, the group ended up back on the sand of the island. Bolin weeped pitifully, clammering up onto the sand. "I will never take land for granted again." He whimpered. "NEXT TIME WE TAKE OOGI." Bumi panted. "Wimps." Korra chuckled. Asami rolled her eyes, squeezing her glove tightly. Thank goodness for Sato technology, otherwise they'd all have been fried from the eletric glove. Kya merely bended all the water off her body, and tossed it back into the ocean. "With that done, let's get this dew to your friend." Kya stated. Bolin shook his head quickly, hair flopping in his face. His mood changed quickly, and he was now smiling. The earthbender rushed inside, beaming at the thought of his big brother getting better.

The group made their way inside, walking through the halls. Korra felt bad about soaking the wood floors, but she'd deal with it later. Glad things would calm down. The group made their way deeper into the temple, looking around. "Better not be a hospital situation." Bumi chuckled. Kya rolled his eyes, elbowing her brother in the ribs. "Tenzin, we're back!" Korra announced. There was no reply, so she shrugged. Walking deeper into the temple, and making their way towards the healing room. There was a smirk on her face as she power walked forward, glad to have this victory...

Then they entered the hallway. The group stopped at the edge of the hallway, seeing Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Meelo, Kai, and even Nuka on the ground. Confused, she stepped forward. "Hey guys, we're back! We got the dew!" She announced, beaming. Jinora turned to her, and the avatar was shocked. Fresh tears ran down the girls face. Kya and Bumi looked at each other concerned. Korra was worried. Boots hit the wood as she tried to come over. Her sister stood up, trying to stop her from walking over. "Korra don't-" Her effort was in vain. Korra walked past Nuka, making her way to the family.

Her cyan eyes nearly popped out of her school. Tenzin held a small figure close to him, clearly struggling to keep calm. Pema on the other hand was a sobbing mess, holding Meelo and Rohan crying heavily. The avatar's body shook in horror, seeing blood seeping out of Ikki's arm, a fresh bit wound on her arm. "No..."


	9. Even the young can't escape

The group could only stare in horror, not able to process the sight before them. "What...happened?" Korra breathed out. "She...she snuck into Lin's room. We didn't know until..." Tenzin could hardly keep him compossure. Kya frowned, passing the dew to Korra. The avatar nodded slowly, looking sadly. Tenzin's siblings approached him, frowning. It hurt that she got bit of all people. But the two have seen what the dead look like. How they act. They couldn't let Ikki turn. Not like Lin, or those patients. It was going to be hard. How do you break the news to a man. Break it to a father that they have to kill their child to save them.

The teens walked silently, not knowing what to say. Nuka led them towards the healing room, opening the door. Opal looked up from beside the healing pool, sighing in relief. "Bolin!" She ran over, wrapping her arms around the earthbender. He was caught of guard, not expecting her to hug him, but he returned it, so glad she was safe. Slowly pulling away, he looked at her. "I thought you were at home with your family. But your here!" Bolin exclaimed. "I was about to go, but I didn't get the chance to. Plus, Nuka asked me to watch Mako while she...went to see what happened." Opal sighed out.

Mentioning his brother brought back Bolin's attention. His green eyes wandered over to the barely awake form soaking in the cold water. "Mako!" Bolin exclaimed, running past Opal. Opal watched him go, before turning to Asami and Korra. "What happened?" The girl asked. The others two girls looked at each other, not knowing how much to say. Had Opal even known about her aunt? "There's...a lot to talk about." Korra confessed.

Nuka sat besides Bolin on her knees. Bolin looked at his brother concerned, who slowly looked up at him. "You guys came back..." He breathed out. "Obviously. You never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on you!" Bolin pointed out. His brother smiled weakly, before looking at Nuka. "Can I get out of this water now..?" He shuddered. Oh how he hated to cold water. It completely drenched his inner fire, making him completely weak to the chills. "Almost. You just have to drink this." Nuka pulled out the canteen. Carefully, she lifted up the boys chin a bit, placing the hole of the canteen to his chapped lips. Not needing to be asked, he slowly drank the orange dew. His eyebrows scrunched up, making a sour face. "Sorry Mako, only way to make it better." Bolin said. Soon all contents of the canteen were consumed, and he laid still in the cold water for a moment.

"There. With that done, your fever will cool down. You should rest now." Nuka stated. "Okay fine...but first. Can I please get out of this water? I can feel my fingers or toes." Mako stated. Nuka smiled relieved, glad he was more aware then before. Gently taking him under the armpits, he dragged him out. He sighed in relief, shivering to the bone. "Poor Mako, don't like being cold?" His brother teased. The detective glared at his brother. Feeling sympathy on his older brother, and the waterbender, Bolin had his brother lean against him, not caring about the cold water soaking through his clothes. He was already wet anyways from the jet turbo. Nuka sighed at the two, using her water bending to dry them both, putting the water in the small pool. "Thanks." Mako sighed out. "Alright, let's get you to bed." Bolin stated, walking past the girls. Nuka followed silently, looking at her sister concerned.

Korra sighed heavily, rubbing her face with her hands. "Maybe...we should all rest. We stayed up the entire night, to much has happened in the last few hours..." Asami put a hand on her shoulder. The avatar looked up to her best friend,nodding slowly. "Okay, okay." Korra sighed out, standing up. Asami looked at Opal, who silently stood by herself. "Opal?" The nonbender asked. "I should go call my mom...let her know." She said, walking past the girls. Korra frowned, rubbing her arms. "Come on..." Asami gently nudged her forward. The avatar followed reluctantly.

Inside the hallway she spotted Tenzin walking outside the temple with Ikki, Pema still a hysterical mess. Kya frowned, knowing what this would mean. Korra stopped, frowning. "Tenzin..." She said. The airbender stopped for a moment, loooking at her sadly. Slowly he turned back around, heading outside with his daugther. "Come on kids...let's go." Kya gently took both the kids hands, walking out with them. Meelo and Rohan followed reluctantly, not knowing what was truly happening. Jinora stayed with her sister, the only child aware of what was happening.

"Asami...I should be stopping this..." Korra confessed. "What?" Asami questioned in surprised. "I'm the avatar...I shoudln't have let this happen. Everything falling apart." Korra stated. Her best friend frowned, making her face her. "I've failed as the avatar. As avatar I'm supposed to bring balance. Yet I have done nothing to prevent this crisis." Korra explained. "Korra....you can't stop every bad thing from happening. No one could have predicted this." Asami told her, before pulling her close, "Try to sleep it off."

Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. No matter where she looked, the dark was stretched around them. Her cyan eyes darted around widely, searching for someway out. It was everywhere no matter where she looked. "Hello?" Her voice echoed. The avatar blinked frantically, trying to get away from the darkness. Without thinking, she darted forward. Rushing through the darkness. Her body grew sore from all the running, but she kept going. It had to end at some point. Out of breathe, looking around frantically. She leaned forward, taking shaky breathes.

"There's no point in running. It never ends." Korra looked up surprised. Much to her shock Lin and Ikki stood not far behind her. The avatar's eyes were wide, staring at the two before her. "H-how?" She breathed out. "You shouldn't be the one asking questions kid." Beifong stated, looking dead at her. Korra tensed, as the chiefs eyes were dead. A shade of pale gray. Lifeless just as she was. "What about our questions Korra? Like, why did you kill us?" Ikki had this unnerving grin plastered on her face, the gray eyes weren't helping. "I didn't kill you..." She breathed out. "But you sure as spirits didn't save us." Lin countered, "You can't just decide who lives and who dies just because you're the avatar.".

That wasn't it. She didn't want them to die! "Ikki I couldn't have known. I was out trying to get Mako's medicine. I didn't know you'd go in Lin's room!" Korra pleaded. This only made the little girl angry. "So it's my fault now Korra?" She glared. 

The avatar tensed, blinking at them shocked. "I..I...ahhh..." She was at a loss over words, completely frozen with guilt and horror. Lin chuckled. "You can't save any one avatar. Especially your little friends. Their as good as dead." Lin stated. "Dead walking." Ikki giggled. Lin snapped her focus back to Korra, glaring. "What are you looking for, Korra? Second chances?" She watched as the two stood. Beifong placing a metal shard against her throat, whilst Ikki suffocated herself with an air bubble.

"Can you save us this time?" Their voices became warped, and it ended with Korra shooting out of her bed in cold sweat.


	10. One more chance

The avatar panted heavily, tears slowly working their way out of her cyan eyes. Taking shaky breathes, she hugged herself, trying to calm her breathing. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare..." She whimpered rocking back and forth. Slowly calming down, she got out of bed. Tossing the sheets off her body, making her way outside. She walked quietly, being careful with how much pressure she put on the wooden floors. The others didnt deserve to be awoken, especially after everything they had been through. Walking past the bedrooms, she slowly made her way outside.

Ignoring the cold wood against her bare feet, Korra stepped outside onto the patio. The sun was already set, how long had she been out? Then again it was winter, so the sun set faster usually. Staring out towards the dark sky, she took slow breathes. All of this was so much to process. So much had happened, she hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Her fist clenched tightly, exhaling as she leaned against the supports of the patio. A cold breeze slowly picked up. It didn't really affect her though due to being from the Southern water tribe. Her dark brown hair flew in the wind, as she looked towards the dirt. A frown grew on her face two new holes that were recently filled again. "What..?" She breathed out, looking closer. By the graves was a figure, standing still.

Korra walked away from the patio, making her way to the holes. Who was up still? She had expected everyone to be asleep during this time. Maybe it was Tenzin... he usually took this time to himself when bad things happened. As she got closer, she was caught off guard upon seeing someone else at the graves entirely. Their tall figure standing above the graves, remaining silent as if not wanting to disturb them.

"Mako?" She asked in surprise. The firebender looked up surprised, not expecting to see anyone. "O-Oh, Korra." He stampered, rubbing his scarf nervously. Korra looked at him surprised, just now noticing he was back in his normal clothes. Did he change when he woke up...or did Nuka change him. Did her sister undress her ex? Did Nuka seriously change him?!

"I didn't expect to see you out of bed yet." Korra stated. He looked at her, letting go of his scarf. "That dew may be super sour, but it kicks in fast. Anyway, once my fever was gone I decided to go outside Didn't realize over half a day passed. Knowing I wasn't going to just fall asleep again, I decided to head out, when I...saw these." He turned his focus back to the graves, his normal...resting bitch face growing a frown. The avatar sighed heavily, looking down at the graves as well. "I know Lin turned, but who's the second one? I couldn't see who else was up when Bolin and Nuka took me to my room." He asked. "It...it was Ikki. Her and the kids were playing around, she had no clue that Lin was..." Korra confessed.

Mako looked at her in horror, not expecting that reply. "Ikki? Spirits...even kids aren't saved from this." Mako breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is anyone really?" Korra muttered. "No. No I guess not." Mako sighed. She turned to look him in the eyes. "Mako, I don't think anything is going to get better. In fact, I think this is just the beginning." Korra confessed. "I agree." Mako stated.

They both stood in front of the graves, before Mako dug around his pockets a bit. The avatar looked at him confused for a moment. He felt every single part of his outfit, sighing in relief pulling something out of his inner coat. "Good, they didn't take it." He sighed out. Korra looked at him surprised to see him holding a box of cigarettes. "You smoke? Who are you and where is Mako?" Korra asked, chuckling softly to try and lighten the mood. Maybe make herself feel better. Mako gave a small smirk, before opening the box seeing at least eight in there. "I used to. Quit for a while once I became a cop. But after the last few months I needed the relief." He took one from the box, placing it between his lips.

He glanced at Korra, holding the box towards her. The girl blinked a bit in surprise, looking at him. He let out a small chuckle, taking the cigarette out from his lips with his other hand. "Never had one before?" Mako asked. "No, never. We don't exactly have cigarettes in the Southern water tribe." Korra informed. "Interesting." He put his cigarette back in his mouth, offering the box to her again. Korra stood unwavering for a moment, looking at him. Rolling her eyes, she gave in grabbing one. "You and your stupid face." She stated. Mako chuckled, pocketing the box. "What's wrong with my face?" He asked taking out the cigarette between his lips. "What isn't? Those eyebrows, your eyes, that pointy chin. It's so dumb." She chuckled. Mako rolled his eyes, using his thumb to light the cigarette. After lightning it, he placed the lit cigarette between his lips. "You dated this dumb face." The firebender chuckled letting out a puff.

The avatar lit her own cigarette, taking a puff. Mako took a deep drag, looking at Korra who bursted into a heavy cough. "Ugh! Ew, how can you handle this?!" Korra coughed out heavily. Blowing out some smoke, he snickered. Korra dropped the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. "If it's fair Bolin absoluetely hated me doing this, it's the only reason I quit." He confessed, taking another drag. "I'm guessing Bolin doesn't know you started again." The avatar smirked seeing the firebender tense. He glared at her a moment, breathing what he took in, before dropping the cigarette to the dirt. "You better not tell him." Mako stepped onto the cigarette, putting it out. "Lips are sealed, don't worry."

The two stood by the graves for a few moments longer, before walking back towards the temple. "So, why are you up now?" Mako finally asked, as they walked back onto the wooden floors of the patio. "I...had a nightmare." Korra confessed. He looked at her for a moment, questioning if he should keep talking. "What..was it about?" Mako hesitantly asked. Korra looked at him. Things had been extremely awkward between them, but in the end he was still one of her truest friends. "It was...I was surrounded by darkness. Ikki and Beifong were there, they were blaming me. Accusing me of not saving them." Korra explained. Mako stopped in front of her, making her stop surprised.

"Korra, listen to me." He turned her to face him, amber eyes gazing deeply into her cyan ones. "None of this is your fault. I know as avatar, you feel obligated to fix everything. But soem things you just cn't fix, and it's not your fault." Mako stated.

She looked at him, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. He sounded like did back in the Southern water tribe. When they were together. Before...she pushed him and everyone else away.

Mako stared at her, taking adeep breathe. "I will always be here to support you Korra. I want you to know that. And....there's somethign else. Korra, I know it's been over four months sense we broke up, but I want you to know...I still love you Korra. I will no matter what." Mako confessed, tiping her chin up staring deeply at her.

The avatar looked at him wide eyed, at a loss for words. Had he really just confessed to still being in love with her? She stared at him longer, before pulling away slowly. "Mako...I'm sorry...but I don't feel the same. I can't do this." She pulled away from him and ran back inside before he could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am totally going Makorra route sorry


	11. Southern Water Tribe

"Are you sure about this?" Pema asked.

The sun had started rising once more, everyone was now up. Packing their stuff on top of Oogi. They were planning on visiting the Southern water tribe. After that, they would check on Opal's family back at Zaofu. They also wanted to give the family space after everything that had happened. Mako and Opal sat on top of the saddle, pulling all their luggage onto the bison's saddle.

"I am. I want to check on my family." Korra stated, looking over after passing her luggage to Opal. "That makes a lot of sense. Jeez I hope things aren't as bad as they are here." Bumi breathed out. "Nothing that we know of so far states that it's effected other areas. If possible, it was just an accident that occured here." Mako stated, taking a bag from his brother. Bolin climbed up onto the saddle positioning himself between his girlfriend and brother. "You going to be fine?" Bolin asked. "Yeah. I'm all better." Mako answered. Nuka walked past her sister, climbing up Oogi's tail due to her arm still being injured. "I wish you could stay Korra." Meelo whined. The avatar crouched down, hugging the young airbender. "I'll be back as soon as I can. It's just a check up on our families." Korra explained. "It'll be two weeks at most." Opal added.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry about the lines though." Tenzin said. He was clearly being the strong one for the family. "I still don't understand how the lines were cut off." Kya remarked. "Maybe there was a signal error or something?" Bolin offered. "No way. Sato signal wouldn't just cut off here." Asami countered, climbing up the bison. "What else can go wrong here?" Bolin groaned, getting elbowed in the ribs by his brother, "OW!".

Soon everything was packed, it was nearly time to go. "Good luck Korra." Tenzin stated, watching her climb on top of Oogi. "You too." She replied, yanking the reins of the bison. The flying bison floated upwards, flying off the ground. Mako watched as the temple and city grew farther and farther away. Korra glanced back at her group with her. Mako sat near the back, staring at the city, acting like last night didn't happen. Korra was kinda glad he did. Bolin was currently doing bending tricks with his girlfriend, making her chuckle. Nuka sat near the back as well, checking her shoulder injury. Asami sat behind Korra, complaining about her long hair whipping around in the wind.

"It's going to be a long ride there....maybe we can, play a game or something." Bolin offered roughly one hour into the trip. The others perked up, looking back at him. "What are you thinking about?" Asami questioned. "Two truths and a lie? We're all friends. With everything going on, it'd be nice for all of us to talk and get to know each other more." Bolin explained, smiling. There was a small pause, the only sound being of the wind. After a while, Nuka nodded in agreement. Korra nodded as well, soon everyone else agreed. Making sure Oogi was on the right track, she climbed back over towards the saddle. Everyone else was now sitting in a circle. Korra sat between Nuka and Opal, looking at her friends.

"This was Bolin's idea, he should go first." Asami stated. "I agree." Opal said. "I'm getting teamed up by all the ladies." Bolin chuckled. Shaking his head, he took a moment thinking deeply. After a while, the earthbender perked up. "Okay. Here's mine. Also Mako can't answer." Bolin said quickly. "What?!" Mako asked offended, getting a chuckle from Korra. "Okay. Hmm. I was already talking about a sequel with Varrick before he got arrested, Pabu-" the red panda poked out of his shirt at the mention of his name, "was our second pet because out first pet was a cat owl, or me and Nuka kissed.". Nuka tensed softly, being unnoticed by the others. Mako merely rolled his eyes, knowing what it was. The other three girls meanwhile were thinking deeply. "I'd say...the sequel." Korra answered. "It's gotta be the kiss." Opal remarked. "Nope, gotta be the catowl." Asami stated, well aware.

"Asami's right!" Bolin beamed. "Wait...you kissed my sister?" Korra asked shocked, turning to her sister. The waterbender's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "I-It was a long time ago.." She whispered, getting a look from Opal. "It's fine Nuka, I'm not holding a grudge or anything." Bolin said. "So you never had a cat owl?" Opal asked, trying to change the subject. "Yup. Mako's allergic to anything that has a cat in it." Bolin explained, as his brother crossed his arm. "That sucks, Nuka has a cat deer." Korra sneered. The firebender groaned, shaking his head.

Asami decided to go next. "When I was ten I cut my hair all by myself, at seven I ran away from home for an hour, and I have over two hundred dresses." Asami told.

The others seemed stumped. They all thought deeply, over the answers, before Mako replied first. "You don't have to hundred dresses." The detective said. Sato nodded, shocking everyone else. "What the?" Opal questioned. "Asami you have the most outfits I've seen out of anyone I know. How?" Korra questioned. "I USED to have a full hundred, but after Mako and Bolin's family moved in, I took out a lot of dresses to give them room." Asami explained. The two brothers grimaced thinking of their family. "Did...did you guys check up on them while you were back in town?" Mako asked. "No, sorry. We were focused on getting the dew." Asami replied. "Oh..." Mako sighed out. Bolin wrapped his arm around his older brother. "Don't worry bro. I'm sure their fine, after all their a family of earthbenders. If things get bad they'll be able to fortify the mansion up fine." Bolin stated. The firebender looked a bit hopeful at the comment. 

All of the teens continued their games for hours, learning interesting things about each other. Opal had confessed that she tricked Wei and Wing to switch girlfriends for a week. Unfortounately, this resulted in both of her brothers becoming single. Mako told them that one of days as a police officer, he had actually got called in by a small boy who needed help with his homwork. This made everyone burst out into laughter. He then added the kid was sweet enough to draw him a picture. That picture was still in his desk back at the station. It was worrisome thought, the detective was concerned about the childs safety. Soon Korra came up, telling them how she took her mother's favorite bracelet without asking. As a result it was lost. "I'm telling mom." Nuka teased.

A bitter chill filled the air, and Korra grinned upon seeing the familiar land. "We're almost there!" She called out, taking her jacket from her bag. The others crawled towards the edge of the saddle, watching as they got closer to the Southern water tribe. Nuka smiled seeing a familiar tower, they were home. Yes they had only been gone two days, but with everything that had occured, it would be nice to just relax.

However, as they got closer they all felt their blood go still upon seeing smoke. "What's going on?" Bolin asked concerned. Korra leaned forward to look at the smoke, gasping in horror at the sight of fire. They were the water tribe, they could have easily put out the fire! Biting her lip, she tugged the reins making Oogi fly faster. Nuka looked around concerned, seeing sights of people...but they weren't alive. "It's spread here too." Asami gasped in horror. "Korra, mom said dad got attacked." Nuka breathed out. Korra shook her head furiously. "No way! Mom and dad are fine!" She shouted. There was no way her parents were dead, or turned.

Making her way towards the edge of their section, she landed Oogi. To many of the dead were on the streets, they couldn't risk Oogi. From the stables in the section, Naga and Rokar all immediately stood up, the polar bear dog barking as she saw Korra return. "NAGA!" Korra shouted, leaping off the bison and running over. She broke off the doors with earth, wrapping her arms around Naga. Nuka ran over, wrapping her good arm around Rokar. "Your okay boy." She breathed out in relief.

"That's great and all, but we have more pressing matters!" Bolin shouted, quickly lavabending at some of the dead. Korra could only watch in horror seeing her fellow water tribe members turned. It had really spread here to. Was it everywhere? Shaking her head, she couldn't focus on that now. They needed to find her parents. "Opal, Asami, stay with Oogi! We'll be back!" Korra shouted, climbing on Naga. Her sister climbed onto Rokar. "We're coming too." Mako stated, climbing onto Naga as well. "Didn't come this far just to stay back." Bolin stated, taking a seat behind Nuka.

"Then hold on." The avatar flicked the reins of Naga, making the large polar bear dog bound down the streets, the cat deer following after her. The dead littered the streets, limping around. Some lacked bites, clearly taken by the disease. Any that came near the two animals were dealt with by the two brothers. "I see home! Mom and dad must be there!" Korra announced. "Korra, when mom called she said they went to see Katara. They aren't home!" Nuka shouted. "If you believe that, then why are you following me?!" Korra snapped. They were so close. Naga continued bounding through the streets, stopping in front of their home. She wasted no time, running to get inside. "Korra wait!" Mako attempted to stop her.

This didn't deter her. She unlocked the door quickly, and tensed. Her cyan eyes grew wide seeing the house completely torn apart, blood staining many parts of it. She stood still, at a loose. Naga whined softly, backing away once Mako got off. Rokar did the same. Nuka made her way over, her body going stiff. "No." The water bender breathed out. The two brothers arrived, shocked as well. Korra backed away slowly, her fist clenching tightly, tears streaming down her face. "How..?" Nuka gasped out. "They must've been over powered...that's the only way that I can think that this would happen." Mako remarked. "He might be right, looks like everyone took a hit." Bolin added. The earthbender shuddered heavily feeling a strong breeze. "It just got cold." He shuddered, and the three turned around. They all gasped in shock at what they saw.

Korra floated off the ground with air, fire burning the snow below her, at the safe time cracking the earth beneathe her. Loud splashed of waves hit the edge of the tribe, becoming huge dangerous waves. They stared in shock as she stared back deeply at them with glowing white eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead parents=avatar state


	12. Avatar State

"Korra!" Mako screamed out in shock. The avatar heard nothing he said, floating above the air. "Snap out of it." Bolin attempted to go to her. "DON'T!" Nuka screamed out. The earthbender screamed out in pain being blasted back with air. Mako ran over to his brother's side, swearing under his breathe as the avatar grew more angered. "You can't just do that Bo. The avatar state is a defense mechanism." Nuka explained. Fire continued to burn around where the avatar floated. "So what do we do?" Bolin questioned, holding his sides in pain.

"Defend ourselves, try to get through to her." As Mako said that, a large chunk of ice was thrown at them. Nuka quickly brought up ice to block the attack. The three shielded their faces as the ice shattered. The avatar glared, jabbing fire in their direction. "MOVE!" Mako shouted, rolling out of the way.

"Oh no." Asami gasped out in horror. The two girls standing by Oogi, could see everything that was happening. "We have to help!" Opal shouted. The nonbender nodded, running over to their friends.

"Snap out of it, please Korra!" Nuka pleaded after dodging a rock slab. The two bending brothers worked on covering themselves, refusing to fight their friend back. Mako quickly blasted a earth slab with lightning, only to get struck in the back with a large slab of ice. "Mako!" His brother cried out in shock. The waterbender grimaced not far from them, sending a water tendril at her sister. She gasped in horror as the avatar took control of the water tendril. "Oh no." She breathed out.

Asami and Opal ran over to the rest, gasping in shock at the sight before them. Nuka and the avatar began a tug of war for the water tendril. Bolin was currently shielding him and his brother from the other elements the avatar unleashed. "What happened?!" Asami cried out seeing Korra in the avatar state. "She freaked out after learning her parents were dead!" Bolin exclaimed. The avatar whipped her focus to them, lifting the water tendril and throwing the waterbender at them. Nuka screamed out in horror, waiting for the painful impact. Much to her surprise something caught her. Looking up shocked, the waterbender was now in a small air cushion created by Opal.

The earthbender sighed in relief seeing she was caught, only for his emeral eyes to widen as the earth slab they were shielded behind was lifted. His brother grunted in pain, clutching his sides. The avatar lifted the rock slab, preparing to strike it down on the brothers. "Don't!" Opal sent a gust of air at Korra. She tensed upon being hit, before turning her focus on the two. "That just made her angrier!" Asami exclaimed. With her focus now fully on the girls, the avatar tossed the large earth slab at them. "Look out!" Nuka cried in horror. Opal blasted herself to a safe distant, but poor Asami was anonbender. She tried to run to a safe distance, before yelling. The others watched in shock as a chunk of the slab struck her, sending her falling forward into the snow.

"Asami!" The others gasped out in shock. Despite his injured side, Mako attempted to run over to Asami's aid. He was quickly stopped when a line of fire, staggering in pain. The avatar sent a jet of air at him, and he gasped in shock as he was lifted off his feet by a slowly forming tornado. Nuka and Bolin tried dealing with her, but the avatar dropped hard onto the ground, cracking the ice. Bolin screamed upon falling intot the crack. "Bolin!" The waterbender screamed out trying to help him. Her efforts were in vain though, being struck back by a water tendril and hitting a building. This lift Opal.

Opal gulped in fear, clenching her fist. "I don't want to fight you Korra, but I will if I have to!" She exclaimed, sending an air funnel at the avatar. The avatar easily deflected the attack, sending a fire whip at her. The airbender attempted to dodge it, only to have a second one block her excape. Opal backed away in fear, Korra walking towards her, eyes glowing brightly. The avatar raised the fire whip ready to strike the girl, when a scream filled the air.

"Korra, STOP!" It cried out. The avatar tensed upon hearing the voice, the glow fading from her eyes. The fire vanished from her palms, in fact nearly everything she had active vanished, and she turned to look where the voice came from. Standing beside Naga and Rokar was... "Katara...?" Korra gasped out. The old lady frowned, walking over. "Korra..." She sighed out. The girl wondered why she looked so disappointed. That was until she looked around.

Mako had barely managed to scrabble his way to Asami's side, making sure she was okay. Said girl lied flat in the snow, blood running down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead. Nuka was just barely pulling herself up. Whilst Bolin was struggling to climb free. "No..." She gasped out, realizing what she had done.


	13. Split up

"Guys I am so sorry!" Korra exclaimed, heading over to her friends side. She quickly helped Bolin out of the crack, who gasped out a thank you. The earthbender made his with over to Mako and Asami with Korra. "Is she..?" Korra began. "She's alive. Just knocked out." Mako grunted out, holding his side. "What's wrong?" His brother asked concerned. "I think some of my ribs broke." Mako responded. Korra grimaced, feeling guilt course through her. She had lost control, and friends paid the price.

Before Korra could reply, they heard a mighty bison roar. "Huh?" Bolin questioned. They all looked up, all gasping in shock as they watched Oogi fly off. "Oh no!" Opal exclaimed. "Why did it go?!" Mako yelled. "The dead must have scared him off! If their coming we need to go now, we cannot risk any of the injured!" Katara annouced.

Korra nodded, whilstling loudly. Not wasting a second, Naga had rushed over. Despite his injured side, Mako helped get Asami on Naga's back. Bolin went back to grab Nuka, who called over Rokar. While the two got onto the cat deer, Korra hosted Mako onto the back on Naga. It was a tight fit with the five of them on there, but they made it work. The girl quickly sent Naga off, Rokar following after them. "How did this happen?" Opal asked as they passed more dead. "Some sort of illness came. It took out many people, then they started coming back. That's when the bites began. But that wasn't all." Katara explained. "What do you mean?" Mako asked. "The bites aren't the only thing that kill you. Any way you die...you turn."

There was a long pause, the teens all looking at each other. You could turn from anything?

Their focus was brought back to Naga's growling. "There's so many!" Opal cried out. "Many succumbed to the illness. There was only a small handful of survivors. Their at my home, I only came out when I saw Oogi." Katara stated. The group continued down the streets, making their way towards Katara's home. Maybe of the dead littered the streets, reaching out for their animals.Naga swatted away some of the dead, but Rokar wasn't fair as well. Bolin and Nuka desperately tried to get the many dead in the streets away from them. Nuka quickly used some snow transferring it into water, which she used to impale some of the dead. Bolin attempted to lavabend some away, but this didn't work.

Both screamed loudly as they were flung off the cat deer. The two landed roughly on ground, groaning in pain. Nuka raised her head and gasped loudly in horror. Rokar let out a roar, trying to run off, or get back to his owner. The dead began to roam the streets, making their way towards the cat deer. Their decaying hands grabbed onto the creature's reins, pulling it back no matter how hard it tried to get free. "ROKAR!" The waterbender screamed out upon seeing it being pinned down. She watched through tearful blue eyes as they sank their teeth into her best friend. She tried to run forward, to do something. "You can't!" Bolin shouted pulling her back. He held the struggling waterbender back, biting his lip as some of the dead began to notice him.

The others turned, gasping in shock seeing the other two had fallen off. "Nuka, Bolin!" Korra shouted, trying to lead Naga over to help. The polar bear dog refused, seeing to other dead coming at them as well. "GO! We'll meet you at Katara's house!" Bolin shouted, keeping his grip on Nuka's arms. The poor girls eyes were trapped Rokar, the cat deer mewling out loudly as the undead dug into it's body. "Are you insane?!" Mako shouted. Opal looked at her boyfriend concerned, who just nodded. Biting her lip, Korra made Naga continued down the streets towards Katara's home. She prayed to the spirits that the two were going to be okay.

Bolin tugged once more on her body, and finally she gave in. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered, running away with Bolin, taking an alternate road to cut through the various dead. Nuka bit her lip, seeing many faces she recognized. She hoped that she wouldn't see her father or mother in the crowd. It was rough enough when they had seen home, but the thought of actually seeing what they had become. It would break her. Staying close to the earthbender beside her, they narrowly dodged any of the dead trying to grab them. Bolin was in front of her, but at the same time he was trying to stay at a safe pace besides her. After all, she knew the place the best.

Looking around, Nuka eventually stopped. "Why are we stopping, many dead here Nuka!" Bolin exclaimed. "In there!" Nuka rushed towards one of the stores. He groaned, but followed her inside upon seeing the dead coming clooser. Nuka quickly threw open the door, "Come on! Come on!" she shouted to him. "I'm going, i'm going!" Bolin screamed out loud rushing in. The moment he was in, she quickly used whatever water was around to seal the door shut. The two panted heavily, backing away from the door. The dead beat against the wooden door growling loudly, trying to get in. "That was way to close..." Bolin exhaled, backing up. Nuka nodded, relaxing. Looking around the store for things that could help them. Usually many nonbender store owned a axe or sword. Bolin stepped deeper into the store, looking around the store. Nuka walked behind the counter, searching for some sort of weapon to help protect them in case they had nothing to bend. Then again Bolin had more access to things then her-

"AHHHHHH!" Bolin screamed aloud. The waterbender panicked, running back over to see what was happend. The earthbender panicked, one of the dead latching onto his leg as he was now on the ground. Nuka quickly kicked off the dead. Out of panic, she took the book shelf against the wall and dropped it onto the dead. She panted heavily, watching the dead squirm. She turned to Bolin, surprised to see his emerald eyes wide. "What's wrong...." Her eyes widened, mouth dropping open upon seeing the oozing would on the boy's left calf muscle. It was a bite...


	14. Off with theleg

"Oh my spirits..." Nuka gasped out. Bolin sat on the ground, staring wide eyed at the injury on his leg. "No...that, this has to be just some dream! Yeah, a dream!" The earthbender exclaimed. The young boy was clearly panicking, acting in denial. Nuka looked at him shakingly, knowing what would happen. Just like Lin he would turn. "Bolin you, you need to be taking this seriously!" Nuka shouted. Bolin ignored her, conintuing to ramble on about how it was nothing. "It's probably a sratch or something." Bolin muttered, limping in circles, hissing in pain from the injury.

Nuka bit her lip, clenching her fist. She couldn't just let this happen. Beifong had succumed to the bite, her father most likely did, and many others. She couldn't let her friend go through this. The waterbender watched nercously as the earthbender paced in circles. Soon her hand made contact with the counter, and she tensed feeling the axe make contact with her fingers. That was it. "I'm sorry Bolin..." Nuka breathed out, causing the boy to stop. "Why-" His green eyes widened seeing the axe in her hands.

Korra led Naga through the streets. Katara sighed in relief upon making it to her home. "We're back. There are some others here." Katara explained. Naga climbed up onto the yard of her home, allowing the five off of her back. Mako, despite his injury, helped Opal get Asami off Naga. "Come on, we got you." Opal whispered to the unconscious girl. The two worked their way inside the older woman's home, and Korra prepared to enter after them when the older woman grabbed the avatar's shoulder. She turned to her, seeing the elder smiling at her. "What?" Korra asked. She merely smiled more, making her way inside of the home. As the avatar stepped in, she let out a loud gasp. Many survivors were holed up in the elder's home, but one special woman on the couch caught her eyes. The woman looked up at her, gasping in surprise.

"Korra!" Senna scried out, running over to her daughter. The girl beamed seeing her mother, running towards her. The two females hugged each other tightly, both extremely relieved. Mako smiled weakly, but was worried about his family as well. How was his grandmother? His uncles, aunts? All of his cousins? What had happened to Bolin..? The firebender shook his head, carrying Asami over to a corner. Katara followed them, ready to treat their injuries.

"Mom...!" Korra gasped out, "I thought you were dead! The house, we saw it, it was just a mess!". Her mother sighed, looking at her daughter. "Korra, I was trying to call you to update, but all the lines were cut off. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you." Senna explained. "It's okay...but this means...that dad..." She began. The mother nodded slowly, and Korra took a shaky inhale. "He was bitten days ago, he was dealing with one of the few that changed already...the was before we knew what, what happened when you were bitten." Senna informed. Korra felt tears prick her eyes. It was so hard to believe....

"Korra, where's your sister?" Senna asked, looking at the group. "We were seperated. But don't worry! Nuka and Bolin will be here any minute." The avatar stated.

The waterbender tensed hearing the earthbender's screams. Why hadn't the leg come off in the first swing?! The axe just cut a majority of the skin and muscle before stopping at the bone. Many of the dead beat against the door, hearing the noises. The girl's heart continued to beat loudly, seeing the blood. There was so much of it. "Please calm down...! I can fix this!" Nuka exclaimed hysterically. "It was the only chance he had to live. It was the only chance he had to live. It was the only chance he had to live." That's what she told herself as she brought the hatchet down once more, trying to desperately get through.

Those screams would forever haunt her mind forever. Swinging the axe down again at his leg again. It was almost over. It was nearly done. She wouln't forgive herself if he died of blood loss. She had alread failed Beifong, she wouldn't fail him too. With one last swing, the limb was severed. There was still the issue of blood. Not wasting any time, the girl tore apart her own water tribe jacket, tying it around the stump. Her stomach was doing flips t the sight of the blood. She couldn't lose her cool. Even if she was having a mini panic attack, she couldn't lose it.

Bolin let out small whimpers of pain, tears streaming down his emerald green eyes. Nuka felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it back. This was the only chance he had of surviving the infection. By cutting it off altogether. Cutting it off before the infection could spread through out the rest of body. It was only a minute at most, let's hope it wasn't to fast. Taking a slow breathe, she continued to wrap up the straps of her jacket around the stump. The boy had passed out from pain, which made her sigh in relief. Bolin wasn't the strongest when it came to pain, he also could be really loud at times. "Hold on Bo..." Nuka breathed out, tightening the remaining straps around his injury. 

Taking a deep exhale, she got up. It'd be fine to leave him here for now. Hopefully...keeping the axe close to her, the girl traveled around the store. Maybe there was a back exit, a way for them to sneak out of the building. It'd be hard to get through the crowd, especially without Rokar. "Rokar..." Nuka whimpered, looking out towards the from door. Rokar had been one her best friends over the years. She had him sense he was a baby. And now... Shaking her head, she went back to searching. She couldn't focus on her own emotions, Bolin mattered. Nuka took a shaky breathe, walking around the store more. There was only a small closet room near the back. "Please let there be something in there to help us get out..." She breathed out, opening the closet door. To her surprise, there was a pile of sticks and rope.

"This will do."

Mako sat on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. "Where are they..?" Mako questioned. "Give them time, their both skilled benders. They'll get out fine." Opal stated. The firebender glanced at her, taking a shaky breathe. Korra walked over to them, still regretful of how she hurt them, and tried to comfort her friends. "Bolin and Nuka have this handled. We're in the Southern water tribe, there's water everywhere." The avatar told. The firebender glanced at her, rubbing his fingers nervously against his scarf. He glanced at Asami who was still lying on the ground, and placed a hand on his side. They had to get through this. "You're right Korra, they-"

A loud scream from outside caught them off guard, making them all turn outside. "What was that?!" The airbender exclaimed. Korra grimaced, running outside. She went wide eyed upon seeing her sister struggling to hold back the dead in the street. "Nuka!" Senna cried out, making her way over. The young waterbender gasped upon hearing the voice, she looked up quickly. Her face lit up seeing her adoptive mother was alive, only for her focus to return when she saw a undead tribal member trying to grab at Bolin who laid unconscious on the wooden sled she crafted. The waterbender struggled to hold them off with her waterbending, but she was clearly fatigued, still injured from fighting Korra's avatar state.

"They need help." Korra announced, making her way down with Mako and Opal. "Be careful!" Senna shouted to her daughters. The two made their way down, helping the two. Mako quickly blasted some of the dead back, getting them away from the waterbender and earthbender. Mako ran over to help Bolin, looking around for his brother. As he did, he saw the sled. Nuka looked back at him concerned, knowing he'd find out. And he did. The eldest brother stopped seeing the bloody stub, his amber eyes widened.

Before Korra knew it, a loud rage filled scream filled the air. Her eyes grew wide in horror, and before she knew it fire completely enveloped the street around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt know, when firebenders lose control, fire explodes around them


	15. Fire

Anger boiled in the boys body. Fire emitting from his body.

Korra looked at the fire bender wide eyed. She had never seen him lose control. He was the most well tempered out of them all! "Mako, snap out of it!" Korra shouted to him. The firebender heard nothing, the flames continuing to spread around him, singeing the dead. The avatar bit her lip nervously, looking at her sister. Nuka flashed her a look of concern, continuing to drag the sled she had the injured earthbender on. Korra shook her head, they needed to focus on the situation. "MAKO!" Korra shouted once more, taking a large patch of snow. The snow melted away into water, now fully formed into a bubble. The avatar sent the water at the firebender, hoping it'd have affect on him.

It did. Mako gasped sharply upon feeling the cold water make contact with his back. "Snap out it Mako! If you don't focus, we may lose him!" She shouted. The firebender stood there for a moment, looking around at the carnage he had created. Taking a nervous gulp, he nodded slowly. Korra helped Nuka drag along the sled back towards the home. Mako took deep breathes, relaxing. The firebender quickly covered them the best he could, knowing there was still some dead. The two sisters dragged the sled up the stairs, getting assistance from Senna and Opal. Opal looked down worried at her boyfriend, helping him inside. Mako continued covering them, waiting until everyone was inside before running inside.

"What happened?!" He barked out, making his way over to where his brother now was. Katara was leaned over the injured boy, one of the other survivors ran off to get the first aid kit. "I...When were seperated, Bolin got bit." Nuka confessed, making the others gasp. "What..?" Opal questioned. "No, no way!" Mako shouted. "Bolin was bit." Nuka repeated. "But...his leg..." Opal breathed out. Korra turned to her sister, "What...happened to his leg?". The girl sat silently, hugging herself. 

The firebender glared at her. There were a lot of things he would tolerate. But this. Harm to his brother was not one!

"What happened?!" He shouted. The girl gasped loudly as he grabbed her shoulders. Korra glared, going at him. "Don't you dare Mako!" She shouted. Mako glared at her, asking again "What happened?". "I...had to cut it off..." Nuka had finally told. There was a long silence, everyone looking at her now. "Nuka..." Senna breathed out. Mako let go of her, standing silently. "I'm sorry...I wanted to save him, it was the only way I thought it would work." Nuka whispered. He didnt listen to her. The firebender ignored her, stomping out of there. Nuka silently curled up into a ball, hugging herself. The girl cried softly, sniffling. Asami lied weakly, still unconscious. Opal had been crouched down by Bolin's side, frowning worried.

Korra exhaled heavily. Would they really make it through this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because it's more of a sign that everyone's breaking apart slowly. Breaking under the pressure of all the death, pain, and new undead world


	16. The plan

A long week had passed. The group was still holed up in the Southern water tribe. While they had wanted to get out sooner, that wasn't exactly an option now. Oogi had left them behind, vanishing into the sky. Bolin was in no state to travel. The rare times he was awake he was either in pain, or delirious. Asami was faring no better. She had suffered a concussion from the strike, and was only now recovering fully. The other three members weren't doing so well. Korra had felt extremely guilt ridden over the harm she caused to her friend. Nuka was hardly getting any sleep from constantly nursing Bolin out of guilt. And Mako was extremely stressed out, trying so hard to create a plan to help them. No one was doing well. The pressure seemed to be getting to them. Korra began to wonder if any of them would make it through this the same. As avatar she hoped so, but as Korra...she highly doubted anything would be the same when this ended. If this ended that was.

"What if we were to get a boat. Get enough people out." Mako offered. "There's to many injured here, and some just aren't prepared to travel." Senna retorted. The firebender groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Why was everything such a mess. When everyone was alive, and his detective status...mattered, he could've taken control of the situation. But now, no matter what he came up with nothing was working. There were lives on the line. There had to be someway out of there. He just had to find a new angle maybe. There had to be something they could do. If he couldn't think of anything... his brother wouldn't make it. "I can't think like that." He thought, taking a shaky breathe.

Korra looked at him, watching him head outside. He especially was tense. Mako was putting all the pressure on himself. If anyone was supposed to that, it should have been her. "I'll be back mom." Korra stated, getting up. Her mother simply nodded, deciding to go check up on her other daughter. She needed to be there for her family now more then ever. As the avatar stood, she noticed someone was missing. "Hmm?" Korra murmured, heading outside of the older womans home.

She stepped out, making her way over to find Mako. The bitter cold filled the air. Dark blues filled the sky as it was night time, very few street lights still on. There was a single lantern above the door, lighting the patio. "How are you feeling?" Korra perked up hearing a female voice. The girl walked over, peaking from behind a wall. Much to her surprise she saw Asami. The nonbender stood a small distance away from the firebender, watching him light up a cigarette.

"You shouldn't be up." Mako muttered. "You didn't answer my question." She stated, watching him light up the cigarette. The firebender sighed heavily, placing the lit object against his lips. Asami looked at him for a while, before sighing. "It isn't your fault Mako. I've known you long enough to know what runs through your mind. Yes, what's been going on is beyond insane. But you can't just shoulder all the pressure and responsiblity. If you do you'll crumble under it, and we can't afford that now." Asami stated. He looked at her with her amber eyes, at a loss of words. Korra silently listened from her spot, taking in every word.

"I know that things haven't been the best between everyone, but as cheesy as it sounds we all need each other Mako. When things get bad we solve them together, always have. Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, the Red Lotus." Asami explained. He listened to her, nodding slowly. "I know that, but it's hard not to worry in my situation. Bolin can barely stay awake, and we are running out of supplies. We need a plan. And soon. Otherwise people are going to stop dropping." Mako stated. The nonbender thought deeply, placing a hand on her chin. "I have plenty of supplies at my warehouse for everyone here, but that's all the way back in Republic City...but we could also have plenty of things to defend ourselves if needed." Asami beamed in realization. "We still need to get out of here first." Mako replied.

"I think you know exactly what we need." Mako looked at Asami confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Remember what you told when we were dating? How you would do this fire work like trick to distract people while Bolin got away with stealing?" She asked. The firebender smirked in realization. "Asami you are a genius."


	17. Escape

"The suns rising." A waterbender announced, looking out from Katara's home. The avatar nodded, heading back inside. Everyone inside was getting everything they needed, being ready to carry everything. Mako was making his way to where his brother rested. Her sister was helping Asami get to Naga. Only those seriously injured would be riding her. Korra made her way through the crowd, checking up on everyone.

"Are you sure about this plan Mako?" Korra asked. The firebender nodded, not taking his eyes off his brother. Trusting him, she made her way outside, mounting her polar bear dog. With her gone, Mako began to shake his brother. "Come on Bolin, time to get up." He stated. The younger brother groaned pathetically, slowly opening his eyeds. "I'm tired..." He breathed out. "I know you are Bolin, but we need to go." The elder brother replied, lifting up his brother. The younger groaned weakly, but let no other signs of protest. Mako grimaced, his brother was usually vocal about these kinds of situations. But he reminded himself in the situation his brother was in, it'd take a lot longer then a month to get back to his old personality.

As soon as Bolin was on Naga, they were ready. "You'll get them to the ships safe?" Mako asked Korra. Korra nodded, looking at everyone they had on Naga. There was Asami, Katara, and Bolin, who was sandwhiched between the two other females. "You'll be okay?" She questioned. Mako nodded in reply, checking the two other waterbenders that were still with him. Seeing her was ready, she turned her attention to a few other waterbenders. Out of the ten that were in the home, only five were coming with them, stating they were born in this tribe, and would die in it. This had upsetted her, but she understood their choice. It was paining her to leave her home, but she had no choice. Turning her cyan eyes, she watched her mother and sister holding what remained of their supplies with three other waterbenders. Senna spotted her duaghter, and gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgement. It was time to go.

Taking command, she whistled. Mako and the two waterbenders began distracted the multituple dead littering the streets. With a combined effort they all worked by bistracting the dead with their bending. Mako used his lightning to attract them. The other two waterbender's were trying to divert the attention as well. It was working, the dead were mostly focused on them.

There. That was what they needed. Not wasting any time, the polar bear dog bolt forward, making it's way through the streets. The waterbenders followed behind her, cutting through all the remaining ones that came too close to them. Nuka stayed close to her mother, as they made sure to keep Naga safe from any of the dead that were noticing them. "This is insane." She whispered. "Keep going, we're going to be okay." Her mother called out. The girl nodded slowly, continuing to follow them through the streets. The three that were making covering fire were doing well, keeping their focus by being oud as they could with their bending. Korra couldn't help but glance back as they moved on, worried about the firebender. "Please be careful." Korra thought, making her way to the docks.

"Everyone get on!" Korra shouted, jumping off of Naga. Asami climbed off slowly, being careful not to move to fast due to her head would. She helped Katara get down, while Korra hoisted Bolin over her shoulders. "I got you buddy, don't worry." Korra stated, walking onto the boat. Her mother and sister soon arrived, the other three waterbenders getting on the boat. "Chu is a fishermen, he can steer the boat." Senna explained, climbing aboard. The others followed along, Naga nearly tripped over the boat once she jumped on, but thankfully the waterbenders managed to push it back into balance. Nuka make her way over to Bolin who was laying on a bench, smiling as Pabu climbing out the girl's jacket. The injured eathbender looked up, smiling weakly. Even when he was out of it, he was able to see he special furry companion. "Hey Pabu..." He said. The red panda nuzzled against his hand. Nuka sighed softly. "Pabu, keep an eye on Bolin, I know you can protect him." Nuka said softly.

Korra turned her focus back towards the streets. She watched as the other three made their way back to the group. They had been right behind them once the others made their way to the docks. Chu was already starting to turn on the boat, waiting for the other three to arrive. Mako was in the lead, getting closer. The others watched nervously, waiting for them. Mako was nearly at the docks, when he heard a loud female scream. The firebender whipped around, his amber eyes widening. "Rei!" The other waterbender screamed, watching the woman who was helping distract the dead getting bit. He was assuming that the two were a couple. "We can't help her, come on Renzo!" A female waterbender on the boat shouted. "I won't leave her!" Mako watched helplessly as the man ran into the crowd, quickly being overwhelmed. The firebender took a shaky breathe, watching as the couple were being eaten.

"Mak, come on!" Asami shouted. Mako shook his head, snapping out of it. Not looking back, and doing his best to ignore the screams, he ran over to the boat. Chu waited patiently, driving the boat along the water. Korra looked silently at the tribe, watching as they got farther and farther from their home. A home they would probably never see again. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Korra looked up, seeing her mother and sister by her side. Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter, and Nuka joined in slowly. They all needed each other. "We have a escape vehicle, but where are we going?" Asami asked. mako sat besides his brother, worried. "Somewhere safe." Chu replied, scratching at a wound on his hand. "We'll figure it out soon." Mako replied. "Then we should have everyone rest. Me, Chu, and Luta will stay awake." Katara explained, "Everyone else sleep.".


	18. Tonraq

Korra slowly opened her eyes, and felt her breathe hitch. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Nothing but pitch black spreading for miles. "Not again, not here again." She rasped out. Last time she was here she saw Lin and Ikki. The two had blamed her for their deaths...she tensed at the memory of them killing themselves in front of her. She couldn't save them either time. And now she dreaded the thought of what could be in here. Korra faintly heard footsteps approaching her, and quickly faced the ground. This was a dream. A really bad dream. Just ignore it and try to wake up. The avatar pinched her arms multiple times, trying to wake herself up. "This is just a dream, it's just a dream." She repeated to herself, starting to smack her face lightly.

"Is it really a dream, Korra?" the avatar felt her blood go cold. She started at the pitch black ground, trying to avoid them. "It's rude to ignore people. Especially your father." Slowly she turned her head, her cyan eyes resting on the man before her.

It was her father, or looked like him. Just like Lin and Ikki, it was all her dreams...yet they felt so real. The girl felt tears burn at the corner of her eyes, and couldn't stop them from falling. "Dad..." The girl rasped out, the tears pooling from her cheeks. He was going to blame her. Just like the other two had. She sat on her knees, staring at him with tear stained vision. 

Tonraq kneeled before his daughter, and caught her off guard with a hug. "W-What...?" She asked confused. Her father gently shushed her, keeping her in a close embrace. This wasn't like last time. She felt herself relax in his hold, resting her head on his shoulder. In her father's arm, her dad always did this when she was scared. Just like when she had first fire bended. It terrified her. She had no idea what was going on, yet her parents were there to comfort her.

After a while she prepared to pull away from the hug, only to find his arms tight around her. "Dad." She breathed out softly. Tonraq's only reply was to hold her tighter. Something wasn't right. "D-dad." Korra said once more, trying to get free. "If you leave again we all die." He hissed out. Of course. This wasn't her dad. It was just like the last dream. She continued to struggle against his grasp, trying to get free. "Let. Me. GO!" Korra shouted, kicking him off. It hurt to think she was hurting her father, but this wasn't him. 

The man slowly pushed himself, glaring at her. The girl felt her body tense seeing his appearance change. His skin turned a pasty gray, his eyes glossed over. Korra bit her lip, clenching her fist tightly. "You're not my father." She tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered slightly. "YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" He shouted at her. "I didn't know this would happen!" Korra screamed back. Her emotions constantly clashed with her, it looked so much like him, but this was all in her head. The avatar sniffed, shaking her head furiously. "You're not my dad!" She screamed out loud. Tonraq glared, charging at the girl.

Korra gasped loudly, her eyes flying open. Cold swear beaded down her face. The water tribe girl looked around slowly, realizing she was on the boat. Katara, Asami, Nuka and her mother were asleep on cots in the small room they were in. The two other waterbenders were fast asleep on their own cots. The only ones missing were Chu, Mako, and Bolin. Korra slowly got herself off her cot, pulling on her boots that were at the side of the cot. She began walking out of the room, slowly opening the door not wanting to wake anyone up.

The sun was slowly setting, leaving a beautiful glow. Korra walked along the ship side, seeing mostly everyone was out. She couldn't see any sign of the tribe. Or much for that matter. Chu was really good at this, he must've had a map to help.

The avatar walked the side, peaking into one of the rooms from the window in the door. She saw Bolin sleeping soundly on a cot. The girl let out a smile seeing Mako sitting in a chair. The firebender was fast asleep in the chair, his arms folded. She chuckled softly seeing Mako lul forward a few times. "Oh Mako." She whispered, walking past the room. Always keeping an eye on Bolin. The door was slightly creeped open, and she only noticed that when Pabu ran over to her. "Pabu, go back with Bolin." She said. The red panda looked at her curiously, and stayed besides her. She sighed softly, allowing him to walk with her. The girl rounded the side of the boat, going to check on Chu.

"Hey Chu, how's-" Korra stopped in shock, her eyes widening upon seeing Chu...now limping around. Her cyan eyes widened upon seeing a bloody injury on his hand. A bite. "Guys!" Korra shouted, taking water from the ocean and knocking the undead man off. Some doors swung open, and out came Senna, Asami, and Mako. "What's wrong Korra?" Asami asked. "Chu was bit....were lost."


	19. Stranded

"What do you mean Chu was bitten?" Senna asked in surprise. Korra nodded slowly. Mako let out a loud groan of angry, pulling at his hair. "You can't be serious!" He screamed out. "Mako, please relax." Asami tried.

The noise soon attracted the others. Opal was the only one who wasn't there. The airbender must've stayed in with Bolin. "We're stranded! We are stranded in the middle of the ocean!" Mako shouted out. "It's endless..." Nuka breathed out from the side of the ship. 'I'll think of something, just hold on everyone." Korra stated. "I know you will Korra." Asami stated. Senna walked over to her daughters side, looking out into the ocean. The other two water benders made their way to the helm, observing it. Asami made her way towards the rooms of the ship. Mako leaned against the side of the ship, clearly not entirely thrilled. Katara stood off in the center, looking at everyone. The elder turned to the avatar, giving her a comforting smile. "Talk to everyone. Get their insite. The avatar can not win battles alone." Katara stated. The girl let out a soft exhale, observing their group. "I hope so."

Korra walked through out the ship. She made her way to the helm, seeing the two waterbenders she hadn't seen before hand. "Excuse me?" Korra asked. The two stood up, one a younger girl, roughly 16, and another girl who appeared 23. "Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said. "Please, just call me Korra." Korra replied. "Okay, Korra. I'm Korel. This is my younger cousin, Akiko." The older girl replied, and the girl waved smiling. "Cool. Look, have you two found anything useful?" Korra questioned. Akiko shook her head, making her black pigtails shake. "No. There was no map or anything. Chu was a fisherman, he knew his way around." Akiko stated. "Meaning he needed no map if it was all in his head." Korra groaned. "Sorry we couldn't be more help, we don't know where we are." Korel said. "It's fine. I'll keeo looking around, just hold on." And with that she was off, continuing to walk around the ship.

Her mother and sister were standing by the side of the ship, gazing at the ocean. "I can't believe Chu didn't tel anyone..." She heard Nuka sigh heavily. "He was stubborn.. he probably didn't think it was a bite." Senna tried to explain. Nuka just shook her head, staring at her reflection in the water. Senna rubbed her daughters back, "It'll be okay baby, just hold on.".

The girl choose to leave them alone, making her way over to the rooms, passing Mako. "Korra." The avatar stopped, turning to face Mako. Well his back anyways, as he wasn't looking at her. "What is it?" She asked. "You have a plan to get us out right?" Was all he asked. "I'm trying my best Mako." Korra stated. "No, we need something. There isn't enough food to last a week on here, barely a month if we ration things." Mako confessed.

The avatar halted for a moment. "Do not think like that Mako." She demanded, "All of us are going to get out. So stop brooding, and help us. I know you're worried about Bolin, but right now we're stuck. We'll only get out if we try, so if you really want to help Bolin out, then get moving.". There was a moment of silence. He slowly turned around, facing her. '"If you were anyone else...I'd consider throwing you off this boat." Mako chuckled softly. "Aw, is mr. Broody detective upset about losing his pride after being put in his place." She teased. He tsked, shaking his head and folding his arms. "You are something else Korra." He merely said.

After that little conversation, Korra made her way to the rooms. She entered the second room, finding three people. Bolin was awake now, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He must've been awoken by the shouting. Asami and Opal sat besides his bed, and turned to the door upon hearing it open. "Hey Korra..." Bolin muttered tiredly, "What's going on out there? Everyone seemed upset.". "Chu...he was bit, we're all stranded." Korra confessed. Bolin now looked wide awake. "We're what?" He asked in surpised. "Don't worry, Korra has this handled." Asami said quickly. Opal nodded in agreement, smiling. The smile soon grew on Bolin's face. "You totally got this handled." He chirped out. It was great to see he was doing better, and that he had his same personality. Probably for the best, they'd need that good emotion.

Waving them off, Korra headed out of the rooms. Mako was now leaning against the wall closest to the room. Always had to be worried about his brother. She made around the ship, looking around them. "This is harder then I thought." She groaned out loud, before heading back to the front of the ship. Nuka turned to her, "Anything?". Korra shook her head, and Nuka sighed heavily. "We're stuck." She muttered. "Maybe." Korra whispered, before making her way to the helm.

"Well?" Akiko quickly asked. "Akiko." Korel snapped, rubbing her stomach. Korra gently pushed past them, walking towards the helm. "No map?" The avatar asked. "No, trust me we have." Akiko confessed once again. "Dangit." Korra groaned, before looking at the sky. "What?" Korel questioned.

The avatar observed the sky, before glancing at the sky. "The sun is setting East. And it's to the right of the helm, meaning we're facing..." She though deeply. "North." Senna answered. "Yeah North. So, if the sun sets this way over the Southern water tribe, sense we face North," Korra began. "That mean's Republic city and Zaofu are Northeast!" Korel gasped out. Korra sighed in relief, that was harder then it should have been.

"Then let's get moving." The avatar stated. "But Chu was the only one who could lead this thing." Mako came over. Korra sneered. "When will you learn detective?" She asked, making her way to the back of the boat. Everyone watched her curiously. Korra stepped to the very back, cracking her fingers. "We don't need a captain because," She used her bending to push the water against the boat like a jet, sending them forward, "We're in a boat full of water benders.". Akiko and Senna joined her side, making the boat move smoothly and quickly against the waves. Nuka mean while used her own bending to steer the ship North East, and they were on their way.


	20. Back towards Republic City

"I see the city!" Asami announced aloud. "Finally." Korra breathed out, continuing to jet the boat forward. Opal eventually came out to see, Bolin coming out as well. He had the help of Nuka and Opal. The firebender turned to look at his sibling, flashing a smile. "You're up early." Mako said. The younger brother scoffed, leaning against his girlfriend. "Mako, the sun is completely set. It's night time." Bolin stated. "Oh hush." The older brother replied. Bolin chuckled as his older brother ruffled his hair. Korra smiled a bit from her spot. He was so happy to see his brother. And Bolin seemed much more awake now. "Alright guys, double time!" Korra announced, propelling more force against the tides. Akiko and Senna nodded, moving onward.

The first thing they made their way to was the temple. "Air Temple island, it's been a long time." Senna breathed out. Katara gave an old smile. "My kids will be so caught off guard." She merely said. Asami smiled a bit, relieved upon seeing the old waterbender smile. Maybe with everything going on, those three would feel better with their mother there.

"Hey Mako, can you keep an eye on Bolin? I'll go ahead and fly over to tell them it's us." Opal stated, taking out her air glider. "It's pretty much what I've been doing my entire life." Mako stated. Bolin pouted, while Opal chuckled softly. The airbender pecked the earthbender on the cheek, before flying off to the temple. Bolin beamed brightly, defiantly more awake then before. "I got so lucky with her." He said breathlessly. "You did sappy boy." Mako teased. Bolin scoffed, sticking his tongue out.

As they arrived to the island, the group watched as everyone made their way to the group. "Things look calm." Korra breathed out. The avatar slowed down on the waterbending, allowing the boat to slowly make it's way over the island's edge. "Four days passed sense we were last here. Could something that bad really happen in that time?" Bolin asked. "Not going to put it past this time." Mako murmured. "How bad is it over here?" Korel questioned. "The government has pretty much crumbled." Mako confessed. Akiko and Korel looked at each other rather surprised. "It wasn't that good last time. Let's just say... Raiko has us all wanted." Korra said nervously. "He what?!" Katara exclaimed. "Long story." Bolin breathed out.

Tenzin stepped towards the edge of the beach, smiling as the boat arrived. Akiko lowered the side of the ship, allowing everyone to get off. Naga bounded off of the ship, making her way over to lick Jinora and Kai. "Woah woah girl!" Kai chuckled loudly. "Naga back off." Korra snickered softly, stepping out of the ship. Mako followed along, Bolin leaning heavily against him. The two brothers got a bunch of shocked looks from everyone else. 'What happened?!" Kya gasped out, running over. "One caught me off guard.. Nuka saved me though." Bolin confessed, still a bit in shock after it all. "I had to cut it off, it would've spread." Nuka informed, following along with Senna. "Come on, I want to take a look at that." Kya helped Mako lead Bolin back inside the temple.

"What happened?" Jinora asked seeing Korra with her mother. "It spread over there too." Akiko stated. "We got everyone we could." Korra said. "Everyone?' Bumi questioned. "Yes Bumi, everyone." Katara smiled. Tenzin and Bumi gasped aloud seeing their mother. "Mother!" Tenzin exclaimed, running over to his mother, wrapping his arms arpound her. Bumi made his way over, smiling widely. "Glad you got out of there, but I know you can handle yourself mom. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." The man chuckled. Katara gave a soft chuckle, smiling at her boys. "How have things been here? How are Pema and the kids?" the old waterbender asked. There was a long pause, and Tenzin let out a long sigh. "Mother...there is much to talk about..." Tenzin confessed.

Korra stood outside the temple, watching Tenzin take his mother towards the side of the island. He lead Katara to a patch of dirt. The girl felt her heart tighten up seeing the woman find the two graves. She clenched her fist tightly, her nails digging into her palms. Why couldn't she prevent this?

"Korra, it's not your fault." Korra turned around surprised. Mako stood at the doorway leading into the temple. She didn't reply to him. Mako sighed, closing the door. He walked over to her, standing besides her. "You tend to do this a lot. Thinking just because you're the avatar, everything is your fault." Mako stated. She quickl turned to him, scowling. "Of course it's my fault! I should have rpevented this!" The avatar snapped. "Korra," He grabbed her by the shoulders, gloved hands grasping her, "You are still a human. You aren't perfect, no one is perfect. There are mistakes we all make.". His amber eyes bore into her cyan ones, and she tried desperately to look away. But somehow...she couldn't do it.

"It's cheesy I know, but you-!" The girl gave him no chance, quickly leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. The firebender tensed, caught off guard by this...but after a moment he gently leaned in, returning the kiss. Nothing else mattered to her right now. All that mattered was that he was right besides her. Mako was at her side. She had missed him so much, and right now all she wanted to do was be with him.


	21. Returning to Republic City

Everyone gathered inside the temple, the only ones missing being Kya, Katara, and Meelo. Pema had kindly offered them a wheel chair. Opal stood behind Bolin, the earthbender sitting on the chair. "So what are we going to do now? We have everyone back now." Asami asked, removing the bandages on her forehead. Tenzin leaned over a table, rolling the map of Republic City over the table. "What's that for?" Korra questioned. Tenzin looked up, silently muttering with some other airbenders. Pema spoke first. "With what's going one...we haven't gotten our suply of rations. There's so many people here we're running out fast." Pema confessed. The group looked at each other. They had nearly suffered that on the ship as well.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Mako questioned. Kai and Jinora walked over. "Head to Republic City and get the supplies. Their usually at the docks." Jinora explained. Asami smirked at this. "The docks? That's where my warehouse is." She said. "Asami's right. We could get something's to help protect everyone against this." Mako stated. Korra smirked, her friends were geniuses. "Then let's get going." Kai exclaimed. "Agreed, the sooner we retrieve those supplies the better. This also prevents the wrong people from taking your work." Nuka said to Asami, who nodded.

"What about me?" Everyone's attention turned to the boy in the wheel chair. Korra nervously bit her lip, but Mako stepped in for her. "Bo, you're still hurt. You can't just come with us." Mako stated, crouching down to his brother's eye level. Bolin looked at him weakly, green eyes sad. Mako sighed heavily, "Come on don't give me the puppy eyes.". "Let me help please. I'm not useless." Bolin pleaded. He couldn't just sit around anymore. When Amon, Vaatu, and the Red Lotus attacked, he was helping along. And now another huge crisis was afoot. Did they seriously expect him to sit around and do nothing. "You aren't useless Bolin! I just...we can't risk you getting hurt again!" There was a sense of desperation in the older brother's voice, placing his hands on the younger brother's legs. "After you got bit, I thought that was it for you. It's only been a week or so sense it happened." Mako explained.

There was a long silence as the two brothers looked at each other. "Mako..." Bolin whispered. "No but's, you're staying here." Mako stated, standing up. The firebender attempted to stand up to leave, only to have the firebender grab his brother's arm. He slowly turned to face his brother, sighing heavily. "Fine, but I'm going next time. You better not get hurt." Using his arms to push himself up more on the chair, Bolin wrapped his arms around his older brother hugging him tightly. "I'll come back, I promise."

Korra watched them slowly part, and looked at her group. The ones who were coming we're herself, Senna, Asami, Kai, Mako, Bumi, and Jinora. Tenzin had offered to come, but Korra quicky refutted it by stating he should bewith his family. The airbender silently agreed, but wasn't thrilled at all.

"Everyone ready? We'll be in and out quick." Korra stated, walking to the sea edge. Asami quickly groaned, shaking her head. "No. No, we are not taking the water turrent again!" Asami exclaimed. Her mom and Mako turned to us confused. "The what?" She asked. "You do not want to know." Bumi stated. Mako raised an eyebrow, but Asami shushed him. "Okay then....let's go." Mako said. The avatar nodded, blowing her fingers against her mouth. Within in seconds there was aloud howl. The group turned around watching Naga bound over to them. "Hey there girl, think you can help us out?" Korra asked, rubbing her polarbear dogs snout. The dog ruffed happily, licking her face. "But last time a lot of us got on her, she kinda dropped us." Mako stated.

The avatar paused for a moment. The girl backed up, turning to the others. "Well?" Kai asked. Korra thought deeply, before snapping her fingers in realization.

Naga paddled through the large oceans towards the city. Also on the polar bear dogs sadle were Mako, Asami, and her mother. Above them, on their air gliders were Jinora, Kai, and Bumi. "Think things are any better?" Asami asked. "I hope so." Korra breathed out. But she highly doubted it.


	22. The Sacrifice

"I see the warehouse!" Asami announced. "How are we going to get all those supplies back over to the island?" Kai shouted from above. That....was a very good point. "There's a couple of boats not far, I can see them. While we're heading there we can stop by the police station, get some vehicles!" Mako shouted. Smart thinking cop man. Korra felt her face burn slightly from blush, but kept focused on the ways forward. They needed those supplies, and they couldn't let anything stop them.

The group eventually arrived to the docks, Naga climbed up onto the ground. Jinora landed down, helping them up off of Naga, while Kai and Bumi scouted the area from above. "Think any one is around here?" Senna asked. "Maybe. The warehouses here have plenty of supplies that they could use to to help them in this time. Especially the rations for the airbenders. Lot's of people need items to be prepared." Jinora stated. "She's right, people will steal whatever they can to help themselves." Mako replied. Korra grimaced. This was a terrible situation. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground."

Korra ran off with her mother and Naga to retrieve the rations. Mako, Asami, and Jinora headed to Asami's warehouse, ready to collect everything they could.

"Will it be enough?" Senna whispered as Korra opened every garage to search for the rations. Korra turned to her mother, not really knowing what to say. Senna noticed her daughter staring, and quickly changed her expression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking that way. We should be focusing on getting these supplies out of here." Senna passed her daughter, walking towards the next garage. There was silence. Korra looked at her mother concerned. Nothing was in the next set of garages, and Korra began to worry if the supplies were already gone. What would they tell Tenzin? Would they have to leave the air temple? If they did, at least Zaofu might have a chance.

"What are you doing in here?!" Korra snapped her attention back to the way they came from. Naga let out a growl, bounding towards the voices. Those voices sounded hostile. It had come from where Mako and the others were. Senna looked at her daughter, who quickly ran towards the yells. Senna followed after her, heading to back to the others.

Mako, Jinora, and Asami stood in front of the warehouse holding all the Sato gear, glaring at multiple benders around them. "I am Asami Sato, this is my warehouse!" Asami exclaimed, tightening her shock glove. The benders in front of them chuckled. Mako glared, clenching up his fist, flames spurting out from the corners of his fist. "What does that mean to us?" One bender said. "It means you aren't getting any of it." Mako hissed out, jabbing fire at them. A bender quickly rolled away, blocking it was water. Asami barely avoided a blast of fire from another bender. "Attacking a girl when she isn't ready, how rude." Asami muttered.

"Asami, lock the warehouse, we'll distract them!" Jinora announced. 

The nonbender nodded, running inside the warehouse. "No you don't!" A bender tried to chase after her, only to be tacked by Naga. "Korra!" Mako grinned, kicking fire at some other benders. The avatar smirked, running over to help her friends. "We need those supplies, don't let them take any!" Korra shouted. "Got it!" The other benders charged at them, they were determined to get inside the warehouse. "It's the avatar, we get rid of her and we get Raiko's bounty!" A waterbender shouted. Oh great, these guys were after their bounty. Money and supplies, no way they'd go down easily...or peacefully. Asami ran over, climbing into one of the mechs. "Hold on, I got your backs guys!" Asami announced. "No Asami!" Korra tried to stop her. The other girl ignored her, climbing inside, and taking control. She wouldn't stand by and let her friends get hurt. "Jinora!" Mako shouted, walking the girl get struck back with a wave of water. His attention was turned away, and he was unable to deflect the rock thrown at him. The firebender screamed in pain as the rock collided with his left arm, and everyone could hear the sickening break of his arm. "Mako! Jinora!" Korra cried out. Asami glared, refusing to let this continue any longer. Thrusting the control for the right arm forward, Asami unleashed a grapple pulling back all the benders attacking her friends. The benders slammed into the support beam, cracking it. She soon got an idea. "Asami..." Mako whimpered out, clutching his broken arm. Korra ran to aid Jinora, while her mother rushed to Mako. The avatar looked up, watching in surprise as Asami controlled the mech to punch a support beam. "Asami?" Korra questioned, going wide eyed. The nonbender girl struck the support again, making the warehouse shake. Korra tensed in realization. "What is she doing..?!" Mako breathed out. "I can't let anyone use my work for evil. Not like my dad." Asami used the grapple to catch a benders hand, making them accidentally send rock slabs at another support beam, denting it easily. With two weakening beams, support of the roof was growing more difficult, and the warehouse was two stories. Korra pushed herself up quickly, running over. "She's gonna bring the building down!" The earthbender the broke Mako's arm cried out. Asami looked at her, her red lips parting into a smile. She would save her friends. Turning to face the benders, she knew this was the only way. They were determined to take her work and kill her friends. She wouldn't allow this. "You were my best friend." Tears ran down her green eyes as the mech punched the support beam, crumbling it in half. Korra's cyan eyes grew wider, seeing the warehouse start to collapse. The benders screamed attempted to run as cieling parts fell from about. The avatar kept running, watching the mech turn to her. She could barely make out Asami's face throught the falling rocks and dirt. Korra reached out her hand, so close. A cry tore through her throat as she witnessed a large section of cieling collapse on top of the mech. A arm wrapped around her, preventing her from running into the warehouse. Raw cries of despair tore through her throat, watching the entire warehouse collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami!!!! ;3; the first major character death. Major as in team avatar, god it hurts


	23. The First True Death

Tears rolled down Korra's face. Her face was completely stained in tears. Mako held her close, trying to keep his composure. "Asami..." He let out a shaky breathe. Korra let out loud cries of anguish, turning over to face the firebender. Mako had no objections when the girl wrapped her arms around him. In her state she hadn't noticed his broken arm, but he didn't care. They needed each other. He wrapped his good arm around her, struggling to hold back his tears. Senna frowned, watching her daughter cry into her friend's arm. Jinora stared wide eyed in horror. She was gone. Asami was just gone.

The avatar's body shook as she cried like a helpless child. She was supposed to protect everyone. But ever sense this began, she's been failing. She failed the people, and worse yet, she failed her friends.

A soft woosh was heard behind them, and Mako looked up slowly. Kai and Bumi ran over. "What happened?" Bumi asked, "Did you get what you needed?". "Yes, we got the supplies the air temple needs." Senna informed. Kai beamed, raising his hand up to Jinora. He was surprised when she shook her head, turning away from him. "What's wrong guys? We got what we needed! We should celebrate!" Kai exclaimed. She looked up to him silently, gesturing to the collapsed warehouse. The two males went wide eyed at the crumbled remains of the Sato warehouse. "What happened?" Bumi questioned once more. Mako faced them both, his voice clear, needing to be the strong one as always.

"Asami...she saved us." The looks on their faces were enough to know that they had fully realize the cost for their victory.

After what felt like hours, Korra eventually stood up with the help of Mako. "We...we should head out. We have what we need, so let's get it to Tenzin already." Her voice was barely a whisper. Naga walked over, letting out a soft whine. Korra pet her polar bear dogs head, and tossed a satchel of food onto her back.

"Wait." Mako stated suddenly. She looked at him with her blood shoot eyes. "What is it, Mako?" The girl asked. Mako took a nervous gulp, and looked deeper into the city. "My family, their all still here. I need to go back for them." Mako stated. Senna and Bumi looked at each other, trying to think of something. Korra was in no position to continue. "I'll go with the kids to get this guys family. You go on with your daughter and get those supplies back to air temple island." Bumi explained. Senna nodded, but Korra shook her head. "No...Mako I'm going with you. Jinora, go with my mother please." Korra stated. "Korra..?" Jinora questioned. Senna tried to stop her daughter, but she was rejected. "I'm not letting you go alone Mako...I won't let down another friend." Korra confessed. Mako frowned, but nodded slowly. "Let's go."

Senna and Jinora rode on Naga, swimming towards air temple island. This left the other four standing at the end of the docks. Mako attempted to talk to Korra, but the girl walked right past him. "So where is your family at?" Bumi asked. "They stayed at...Asami's mansion. I know a short cut there. We can cut through the police station and grab some wheels to grab them." Mako explained. The two males nodded, and the firebender turned his attention to the avatar. 

Korra wiped away her tears roughly, taking a shaky breathe. Her body tensed up when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Woah woah Korra. It's just me." Mako held up his hands defensively. Her cyan eyes widened hearing him his in pain, taking in his injury finally. "Mako your arm!" The girl explaimed. "It's..." Mako hissed, unable to continue his lie. "Let me see it please." Korra said. The boy turned to the others with them. "We'll wait for you guys." Kai told, heading forward with Bumi. Mako sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her right now. "Fine." He exhaled. The girl dragged him over to the edge of the docks, sitting at the edge. "You better not push me in." He muttered. She rolled her eyes, raising the water above. Mako watched as the water began to illuminate, and was waved over his injured arm. "You know, this never stops being interesting." Mako stated. The water was beautiful. It was just really cold though. God, he was almost a human popsicle, Nuka did her job a little to well. "It's amazing yes, but it won't heal your arm entirely. Bending can only do so much." Korra confessed, using her bending to weave the water. The two sat in silenceas the avatar healed the wound. Mako was amazed feeling some of the worse pains start to fade, some of the fractures seemed to mend as well. "Impressive." He thought. The girl continued, before letting the water go. The liquid splashed back into the water, and the firebender observed it surprised. "This is amazing, it's almost completely fixed." Mako said breathelessly. The girl smiled a bit to herself, and stood up. "Come on, let's get you something to set that arm." Korra explained. He nodded, walking forward. She followed him, only pausing to look at the destruction of the warehouse. Her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.


	24. Hello again Avatar

With Jinora and Senna gone, and Mako's are in a sling, the group had made their way into the city. "Hope the president isn't after you guys still, not in the mood to get chased down right now." Kai stated. "We won't be in that long. We grab some things from the police station, and then we're out of here." Korra informed, keeping pace with her injured friend. "Then let's hurry up." Bumi stated, running forward. Korra let out an aggravated groan, as she ran after the man. Kai shrugged at Mako, and they followed the two.

"See, it's literally right here-" Bumi yelped as Korra pulled him behind a Sato mobile. The avatar scowled at him, as the other two boys joined them. "You think you of all people would understand the need to not be caught." Mako groaned out loud. Bumi chuckled nervously, while Kai peeked out from the side. "It's clear, no dead or officers. We can just cross the street from here." Kai explained. Korra nodded, taking the lead and quickly making her way towards the police station. Mako grimaced, not liking what had become of his old work. Being a detective had made him feel important. Well, so much for that then.

Korra approached the doors, and quickly kicked them open. "Was that necessary?" Mako questioned. "It got us in." Korra solemnly replied, making her inside the station. The firebender let out a soft sigh, walking in after her.

"I've never been in here before. Place looks nice...for being abandoned." Kai quipped. Korra stepped into the waiting room, taking in her surroundings. "Okay, we'll split up. Mako, you grab a set of keys, we're gonna need some vehicles. Bumi, Kai, see if there's anything we can us. I'll look around and see whatever I can find." Korra didn't let them reply, and ran down the hall. "Hey-" Kai began. "Let her go kid." Mako sighed out.

Korra ran down the hallway, finding herself in the cells. Most of the criminals looked like they were gone, or...dead. It didn't matter, it gave her a moment to breathe. She placed a hand on the wall, and let in a shaky breathe as she leaned forward. Tears bubbled down her cheek, and she let out a small sniffle. It was still so hard to believe, to fully accept as the truth. That one of her best friends were dead. She had already lost Lin, Ikki, and her father. Nearly lost Bolin, another one of her great friends. But watching as Asami sacrificed herself, and how she was unable to do anything to save her. It was a terrible feeling, a horrible aching in her heart. She began to let out soft cries, leaning against the wall heavily for support. She was the avatar, she was supposed to sacrifice so much to save the world. Not watch as others did it for her.

"Is someone there?" Korra lifted up her head in shock, getting off the walls. Quickly wiping off her face with her arm, the girl stepped forward. "Hello?" Korra questioned, rounding the corner. As she did, she came across someone she would never have expected seeing again. ""Hiroshi?" The avatar gaped upon seeing Mr. Sato. The man was surprised to see her as well. "Avatar, what are you doing here?" Hiroshi questioned. Korra shook off her shocked nature, and stood firm, glaring at the man. "You don't need to worry about that, it has nothing to do with you." Korra snapped, turning heel to leave.

"Wait, please..! Just, tell me how Asami is." Hiroshi's words made Korra freeze mid walk. He hadn't expected this, looking at the girl. Korra clenched her fist tightly, turning to the man, tears threatened to bead down her face once more. "Asami...Asami's a hero, she put others before her own needs. Your DAUGHTER was selfless." Korra exclaimed. Hiroshi was caught off guard by this, and hurt filled the man's heart. "Asami died an hour ago...she saved us, and many others." Korra added, ready to keep going. "Let me come with you...please."

She turned around, looking at the man perplexed. This man had fought with the equalist, attacked Korra and her friends. And now he was trying to come with her. Hmph, he was probably using her to get out, them he'd turn her in or worse. "Please...I've done horrible things in my life. I betrayed my daughter, let anger consume me. Worse yet, I never got to tell Asami how much her father loved her, and how sorry he was... There is nothing left for me to live for, so please...at least let me try, and repay you by doing everything I can to help you." Hiroshi spoke. Korra wanted so deeply to leave him here to rot and suffer. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be what Asami wanted. It wouldn't be what the avatar wanted.

Hiroshi watched in surprise as Korra used her water bending to freeze off the lock, and break it. "Your...really letting me come?" He asked. "If I left you here, I would've let anger consume me just like you." She confessed.


	25. Days pass

Several days had passed sense that trip to reclaim supplies. Everyone was still processing things differently. The small avatar group was mourning over the loss of their friend still. Some worse than others.

"Hey guys." Korra approached the group. Bolin was the only one to look, giving a small smile. Mako and Nuka kept faciong down, somber expressions casted over their face. The avatar sighed aloud, "I miss her too guys...but we can't just sit here and do nothing.". Nuka slowly looked up, facing her sister. "The world as we know it is gone. We are what remains, so we can't just sit around. Think of all those we have lost, all our friends and family. Would they want us to just give up or stand around and do nothing?" Mako glanced at her with his amber eyes. "No...they wouldn't. And that's why we need to leave the air temple."

"What? Leave the air temple?" Tenzin asked after over hearing her speak. "Tenzin, we all won't last here...we have no choice. We need to get to Zaofu immediately." She spoke, not a sense of hesitation in her voice. Hiroshi looked up at this plan, "Avatar, with all do respect, I don't know if that's smart.". "You have no right to speak." Mako growled.

"What if it's fallen?" Senna said.

"Hello? It's Zaofu, big metal walls protect it." Bolin pointed out. Nuka gave a small nod of agreement. Tenzin looked around the room at their group, before sighing. "We'll leave in the mourning. We can take the bison."

So they did just that, everyone began grabbing everything they needed. There was a total of three bison they'd use. Tenzin's family would get one, Korra's group would get another, and whom ever remained would get the last bison. Korra stared silently at the group, and turned her head towards Republic City. So much had happened in the last year that she had spent here. It was hard to believe this was how she'd leave it. Taking a wavering breathe, the avatar walking down a path, approaching a area of dirt. Her feet kept going forward, until stopped. Before her were three makeshift graves. Tears bubbled down her eyes as she got on her knees, whispering a final goodbye to them. "Goodbye Lin...Goodybe Ikki.... Goodbye Asami." She croaked out.

Mako's shout caught her attention, and bowing one last time in respect, she got up to leave. Everything was almost ready. Mako grunted as he and Opal worked together to lift up Bolin onto the bison. "I'll join you guys in a second, I have something to do." Korra informed, before running back into the air temple. "Korra wait!" Mako groaned as she was long gone.

She traveled deep into the temple, before stopping in a bathroom. Standing in front of the sink she faced the mirror, staring herself down. Standing straihgt, she took the pair of scissors in one hand, and undid her hair with the other. It was time for a change. Staring at herself one last time, Korra grabbed a handful of hair, and began snipping away at the ribbons of brown hair.

"What is she doing?! We should be getting out of here!" Bumi exclaimed. "I'm sure it's nothing to serious." Senna replied, sitting besides Nuka. Mako sat besides his brother, concerned amber eyes facing the entrance of the temple. He had already lost so many people in the past months, he couldn't lose her. The firebender blinked as a hand grabbed his forearm, and he turned his head. His brothers green eyes stared back up at him, giving a big smile. "Korra's tough. She'll be fine." Bolin said. "When did you get so wise?" Mako teased. "Back in my mover days, when you become an actor you learn things." Bolin chuckled. Mako shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Guys let's get going!" Korra shouted, running outside of the temple. Mako gasped audibly seeing her. The avatar ran over, using air to lift her up onto the bison. Her hair blew gently in the wind, her hair cut in a clean bob. "Woah..." Mako breathed out. Bolin chuckled, and his brother elbowed him. Korra gave a small smile, before walking over to the end of the saddle. "Ready?" She called out to Tenzin and Kya. The other two nodded, giving a small wave at the reins to have their bison fly. "Yip yip." Korra said, flicking the reins with her wrist. The flying bison let out a loud yawn, beginning to fly into the air. 

"Next up, Zaofu."


	26. Zaofu

Hours passed, the light blues of the sky were consumed by yellow and oranges. Those were soon consumed by dark blues. "How much longer?" Mako yawned softly. "If you don't want to wait, then sleep like everyone else." Korra said, turning her head to face the firebender. Mako glanced at the others noting they were all asleep. Yawning once more, he crawled across the saddle, before sitting besides her.

The avatar rose an eyebrow, looking at him, "What are you doing?". "I didn't want to leave you up alone." He replied, rubbing his amber eyes a bit. "Mako, you're tired. Go to bed." Korra stated. "No." Mako smirked. The avatar groaned glaring as him. Shaking her head, she turned away to continue leading the bison to Zaofu. The firebender besides her stretched, leaning against the saddle. "I like your hair." He softly said. Heat rushed through her face, cheeks reddening. Mako chuckled softly, looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful." He said. Korra glanced up as well. "It sure is." Korra replied, letting go of of the rein with her right hand. Letting go of the rein, she slowly snaked her hand towards his. She turned to face him, taking his hand in her. He smiled at her, lightly squeezing her hand. "How's your arm?" Korra asked looking at his sling. "Getting better." He replied.

They stayed like this for a few moments, before Korra sat up upon seeing Zaofu. "Oh no." She gasped out, snatching her hand away from Mako's. The two of them leaned forward, looking in horror at Zaofu.

Zaofu...it looked like it was falling apart. Structures of the building had collapsed, and various parts of the city had metal shards sticking through the ground. There was a large hole in the wall, memebers of dead limbering around.

Mako hopped back over to the other side of the saddle, waking everyone else up on the bison. "Tenzin, land down outside the city! Nuka, take control!" Korra shouted, jumping off the bison with air. "Wait!" Mako rushed after her, helping himself to the groud with fire. Opal, Jinora, and Kai rushed after him, using their gliders to head down to the city. Opal looked down at the city in horror, "No way...this can't be possible. How could this have happened?". "There has to be an explanation." Jinora stated, as the three airbenders landed down to the ground.

Korra ran through the streets, running towards Suyin's home. The avatar kicked the door down with air jab, rushing inside. "Suyin!" Korra shouted, looking at the remains of the home. She attempted to step forward, when a metal shard was tossed at her feet. The avatar stopped, looking around alarmed. "Stop! It's the avatar!" A voice shouted. Opal gasped in relief recognizing the voice, rushing over as two figures hopped down to the floor below them. "Wei! Wing!" The airbender exclaimed, clinging to her brothers. Tears ran down the girls face as she softly wept, relieved to see her family okay. "Careful now Op, you're gonna get tears all over our clothes." Wei said. Opal sniffed, pulling away and rubbing her eyes.

Jinora walked over, observing the area. "What happened?" She questioned. The twins stared at each other, before one spoke, "Kuvira.". Opal looked alarmed. "Who?" Mako asked. "She was a guard here. Kuvira didn't like how mom ran things, and when this whole...event happened. So when things got worse, Kuvira took advantage of the chaos and got some people to attack us. Baatar Jr. was helping her out which made it much worse. Tore the city apart...it....it attracted the undead. Dad and Huan...they..they didn't make it." Wing explained. A look of horror crossed Opal's face, eyes wide in horror. "No... no no...that can't...no." Opal gasped out, slowly crumbling to her lips, tears streaming down her face. Korra frowned, watching Jinora comfort her. "I'm so sorry..." Korra said, maybe it wasn't the best to tell them about what happened to Lin. Not yet at least.

"Where is Suyin?" Mako asked. "Upstairs..." Wei sighed. The twins had been taking care of cover whilst their mother mourned for the loss of a son and husband. And now a sister.... "Is Kuvira still here?" Mako asked, sighing in releif when the twins shook their heads. "When the dead came they left. Guess they thought the thr-two of us would be overwhelmed." Wing informed. "I'll let the others know they can land." Kai headed outside, running through the entrance doors.

With the three bisons on the ground, everyone made their way into the temporary shelter of Beifong's home. Whilst others recovered, a group headed to a seperate room to plan. Korra stood at the end of the table, looking at Tenzin, Mako, Hiroshi, Nuka, her mother, Katara, Bumi, Kya, Wing, and Wei. "What do we do..?" Nuka hesitantly asked. "We clearly can't stay." Bumi pointed out. "But we can't keep running. We got more people now, and not only do we need food, the bisons do." Kya pointed out, "We only have enough food to last a week, maybe two if we ration.". Mako let out a loud sigh, shaking his head. "So we're in trouble if we don't find any food soon." Senna breathed out, silently praying. 

"No." Korra stated boldly, "There is no way I am letting our people starve. We have gotten this far, we can't stop now.". The avatar looked at the map on the table infront of her, before pointing her index finger at the edge of land. "There, the fishing village. A group of us will go there and get enough food for our group." Korra stated. The others looked amongst each other, but Mako was the one to speak. "It's insane, but it's what we got." Mako said, "I'll stick with you the entire way.". Korra flashed him a smile, and turned to the others. "Who else?" The avatar asked. "We'll come." Wei and Wing said. Tenzin gave a nod as well, "A small group is quick. We'll be in and out fast.". Bumi grinned, nodding in agreement. Katara gave them a worried look, "Be careful.". "We will mother." Tenzin walked over, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Then the six of us will travel in a few days then."


	27. The Fishing Village

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Bolin looked up from Nuka, turning to see his brother. A grin grew on the earthbenders face. "Doing great, Nuka's doing a great job." He gestured to the waterbender. She flashed a shy smile whilst checking over the earthbender's bandages. "You're healing up great Bolin." Nuka informed, gently placing his leg down. "Well enough to use it?" Bolin asked. Mako blinked confused, and his brother noticed. "Okay...don't freak out, but Hiroshi offered to make me a leg. Well, offered as in her already did." Bolin said. The firebender tensed, clenching his fist, which both noticed. "C-Calm down Mako...he really is trying to make up for his actions." Nuka pleaded. He glanced at his little brother and the girl, before relaxing. Sighing aloud, he unclenched his fist. "Well...I can't wait to see you start walking again." Mako said softly, before leaving.

Korra stood atop the building, staring at the sky, watching the slowly rise. Man it was beautiful. Korra perked up hearing movement, and she turned to see Mako. "What are you doing up here?'" Korra questioned. "I can ask you the same thing." Mako chuckled, walking over to sit by her. "Are you following me? Cause every where I go you have been." Korra said. Mako shook his head, looking at the sky. "Maybe I like sunrises. Remember, I was the one who always woke up at the crack of dawn for training meets." Mako pointed out. Korra pouted, hitting him in the arm. Mako hissed, and she grimaced. "Oh my spirits I am so sorry!" She exclaimed realizing what arm she hit. "Ugh...that...sucked." He groaned.

They sat silently, before Korra looking at Mako. "So...what are we exactly?" This caught his attention, "I mean, we kissed, and clearly we still like each other.". Mako stared at her, sighing. "I...don't know honestly. Korra, I really like you still. As a friend and well...romantically." Mako said. They sat in a moment of silence, before let go of Mako's hand. He looked away, until she wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. "We don't need to be offical or anything....but I still love you Mako." Korra told, her other hand on his lap. "I love you too Korra." He angled his head, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. The two embraced and kissed lovingly as the sun rise illuminated around them, creating a peaceful aura.

A couple of days had passed, and the group had prepared for their travel. "We'll go on foot. It should only be 20 to 30 minutes of walking." Korra explained. "Question, why are we not taking any animals? We got plenty." Bumi commented. "It'll keep them safe in case we need a quick escape. It'll be in and out." Korra stated.

"Just get back soon, or don't! I want to have walking mastered when you get back!" Bolin shouted from inside. Korra chuckled as Mako face palmed. The avatar gave the rest of their group a small wave, and began walking off into the forest.

The six traveled through forest, Wing and Wei were in the front bickering about the map. Korra tagged along in the back with Mako. Her aqua eyes drifted towards him, watching the fire bender rub his arm. The sling had been removed last night. "Is it good enough to bend?" She asked. Mako smirked, "Is it good enough to bend?". She playfully glared at him. "If it's so good, why not show me?" Korra said. "Want the whole forest to go aflame?" The firebender countered, causing them both to burst into laughter. Tenzin glanced back, smiling at the two. It was good that in times like these, everyone could find something to smile about. This food trip would be a good morale booster as well.

"How much farther?" Bumi asked. Wei glanced around, before looking at the map his brother held. "It's just down this way." Wing confirmed, leading the group.

Just as he said, the village was right there. "Grab only what we need." Tenzin explained, the twins rushed through the village, checking the abandoned huts. Mako walked over to the docks, observing. He leaned over, staring down at the water. "Fraid of a swim." Bumi teased. "No, it's just that the waters murky, so it's hard to see is all." Mako defended, turning his focus to the water once more. "It's not just the water." Everyone looked up upon hearing Tenzin's words, the sky above them turning an ash gray. Rain. "We need to hurry. Come on guys, move!" Korra demanded, running over to the docks. She tossed her bag to the side, and made her way to the edge of the docks. Taking a deep concentrated breathe, the avatar began to use waterbending and manipulate the waves, pulling in fish towards the shore. 

Mako watched her impressed, when something caught his attention. Glancing an amber eye over towards the shore, he noticed a faint movement. "Korra." He said, but he failed to gain her attention. Deciding to not bother her, the firebender walked over to the shore, fire ready to be used when needed. The movement was faint but noticeable. Approaching it in a slightly faster pace, he wondered if it was a village survivors. And if it was, why were they here? Was it to hide from the dead? He walked over cautiously, leaning over to observe when a loud noise freaked him out, causing him to fall over.

The avatar whipped her head to the right, looking wide eyed at Bumi. "Bumi!" Tenzin exclaimed, running over to see a bunch of things knocked over. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were behind me!" Bumi stated, frantically picking up his back. The avatar groaned, quickly tying her bag shut, and slung it over her shoulder. She ran over joining the two, "What happened?!".

Before she could ask, yells came into their field of hearing. The three turned, seeing Wing and Wei running over with their bags. "The noise, the dead heard it!" Wei exclaimed. "Ugh, this'll have to do!" Korra grunted out in annoyance, securing her bag, "Come on Mako!". She turning, blinking in confusion seeing Mako sitting at the edge of the shore. "Go ahead, I got him." She said, running over to the firebender. The other four listened, the twins attempted to blockade the dead before running back down the trail. "Mako, what are you doing?!" Korra shouted, running over. The firebender didn't answer her, as he merely clutched his right forearm, holding it close to his chest. Concern filled her. Was it still injured from the dislocation back in Republic City? "Mako we have to go." She gripped his shoulder. He sat silently, looking up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly, he let go of his arm, and Korra felt her world come crashing down, her entire body freezing.

An oozing red bite remained on his forearm, blood trailing down his arm, mixing with the pattering rain.


	28. It'll Be Okay... I promise

Korra could only stare in disbelief. She would've been stuck there if the growls of the dead hadn't snapped her back into focus. They didn't have the time to cut it off here, they'd have to get back to Zaofu. "Come on!" Hoisting him up, Korra dragged him onto his feet, pushing the firebender forward. "Korra, just leave me-" A slap to the face was his reply. "You're not getting left behind! Nuka and Kya will treat you when we get home, so get moving Mako!" Korra shouted. The firebender was in disbelief, but ran as instructed. The other four were already ahead of them, rushing down the trails.

Korra and Mako ran after them, attempting to catch up. Dead were starting to limp through the forest, spotting them. "Urgh...Bumi." Mako hissed out, holding his arm tightly. They were after the four, when the rain caused the ground to become weaker. "WOAH!" Korra exclaimed as they both slipped, tumbling down a muddy hill. The avatar attempted to use her bending to slow them down, but it failed. Maybe if she ever found Toph or swampbenders, she should ask to learn how to mud bend.

The two of them tumbled down to the bottom of the hill, groaning in pain. "Oh spirits...that really hurt." Korra gasped out, pushing herself up from the ground. Regaining her focus, she got up, helping Mako off the ground. "Well that sure did us a lot of good..." Mako groaned, "Where did they go?". Korra eyes darted around frantially, searching for a way out. "It should be...this way." It had to be right? Going back up that hill was a no go, leaving them to go through the forest. Which was dark enough already from all the trees, but add rain, things were just getting worse and worse. Mako groaned, unable to use his fire to light their way through. "Stay close." With what little visible light there was, Korra took off forward, running into the forest with Mako. "We need to get you to Zaofu as fast as we can!" Korra shouted, running down the road.

No matter which direction they went, everything looked the same. Endless darkness, and occasional growls from the dead. "Korra." Mako said from behind her. She turned around, looking at him, heart aching. Gripping his shoulders, her aqua eyes gazed into his amber ones. "Look at me Mako. You are going to be fine, do you hear me? It'll be okay... I promise." Korra stated. Mako stared at her silently, and she let go, running foward once more. Unable to stop her, the fire bender ran after her.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Korra looked up at the trees, and removed her bag. "Stay here." Crouching down, she used her bending to launch herself into the air. It hurt going through the branches, but above the trees, she had the perfect view, which allowed her to see Zaofu towards the left. Falling back down, she lifted her bag up. "Did you find it?" Mako questioned. Korra nodded confidently, running forward once more. She waited until the hill was smaller to climb it.

Mako's arm was on fire. Gritting his teeth, the fire bender climbed up the slope after Korra. The burning feeling traveled up his arm, making him take deep shaky breathes. Was this it? No, he needed to snap out of it. Bolin was counting on him to come back, he couldn't leave his brother. He couldn't leave Korra behind either. He had to be there for the others. He had to get through this. Pushing through the pain, Mako ran after Korra, following her down the path as she led them back to Zaofu. "I hope the four got out of here safely." Korra spoke. The firebender nodded, "Two airbenders and two metal benders...they'll be fine.". The tingling was getting worse. It felt like metal needles pricking his skin constantly while heating. He was a fire bender, fire never bothered him naturally, but this...god it felt like lava. Mako hobbled after her, fingers digging into his right arm, as if hopping to stop it.

"Come on, it's just down this way!" Korra encouraged, able to see the remaing metal barriers of the city from their point. Her heart stopped hearing a thud. The avatar turned aorund finding Mako on the floor. Wasting no time, she rushed forward, lifting him up off the ground. "Come on, we're so close. It's gonna be okay!" Mako gave a pained nod in response, walking with her to the best of his abilities. Once they got Kya and Nuka, he had to be be fine. Korra promised he'd be fine.

Entering the city barriers, Korra quickly shouted. At the entrance of the home were the four they were seperated from. The twins quickly rushed inside, whilst Bumi and Tenzin ran over. "Hold on kid." Bumi took the bag of fish from me, running it inside. Tenzin approached the two of us, taking Mako's other arm and helping him walk. "Everyone is inside..." Visible concern was etched across the airbender's face staring at them. Mako sighed in relief as they finally got back inside, loud thunder claps echoing through the sky. They made it back, it was going to be fine.

"You're back! How much fish did you catch?" Milo exclaimed, running over, only to gasp. "Pema, take them back inside, away from the doors and windows." Tenzin ordered. His wife flashed him a look of concern, before ushering her son away. Wei and Wing returned, telling them Kya and Nuka were upstairs. Thanking them, the three headed upstairs. The twins wasted no time, using whatever scraps of metal remained to blockade the entrance of the home. Korra took Mako fully, kicking the door open. Suyin bottled up in surprise, but Kya gently pushed past her. "Spirits." Kya gasped, running over to set up the bed. Nuka rushed in from behind me, holding a bowl and several towels. "Get clean sheets on the bed, Korra you're going to have to lay him down." Her sister informed. Korra nodded quickly, doing as instructed, laying the fire bender on the bed, frowning as his brows furrowed in agony. "You're going to be okay." She said, cupping his face in her hands. His eyes were filled with pain, but when he looked at her he eased.

"I'll take care of prepping him. You should....you should get Bolin." Korra nodded slowly at Kya's words, and left the room. Walking down the hallway, she entered the one where the brothers had stayed during their first visit. Opening the door, she saw Bolin sitting at the edge of the bed, admiring Hiroshi's work on the prosthetic. "How does it feel Bo?" Opal asked. Bolin looked at Hiroshi and Opal, giving a large grin, and two big thumbs up. Hiroshi turned to the door, spotting the avatar. The earthbender turned his head, seeing Korra. The grin on his face grew, and leaning heavily on the bed stand, he attempted to stand. "Hey Korra, how'd fishing god?" He asked. Bolin had expected to see her grin, boasting about their catch...but all that was there was pain. What..? Korra's mouth moved, and the words that came out sent waves through him.

Deep pained breathes were taken, shuddering as a cold wet towel was placed on his head. Nuka grimaced taking his right arm, observing the bite. "We're going to help you get through with this. I promise that kid." Kya stated, taking a rope Suyin had provided, and tied it around Mako's arm. The firebender gasped in agony, "Sorry kid, only way to keep the blood flow from slowing.".

The door to the room swung open widely, Bolin hobbled in, leaning heavily on Opal. "Mako!" He shouted in horror seeing the bite. Memories flashed in his mind, remembering losing his leg. The firebender slowly turned to face his brother, sighing in relief finding him okay. "I'm glad you're safe." Mako breathed out. A look of anger was on Bolin's face. "You're worried about me, you're the one that's bit!" Bolin exclaimed. Mako flinched, "Sorry...that was stupid.". Nuka glanced at Bolin, frowning. "We have to remove the arm, you two should go." Nuka said to both Bolin and Korra. Both of them shook their heads, "No. I need to be here for him...because he was always there for me.".

Mako grimaced as his left hand was tied as an odd angle, tied to the bedframe with rope. Kya double checked the rope on his arm, before pulling a cloth from her pocket. "Bite this, it'll help." The waterbender placed the cloth between his teeth, and back up. Korra, along with the twins were in charge of holding him down. Opal stuck nervously to the side with Bolin. Suyin dragged over a small table, before holding down Mako's arm onto it. "Ready?" Kya asked, pulling out a water tribe axe. Nuka nervously gulped, a satchel of water prepared, along with several towels. Korra looked Mako in the eyes, "I know it's going to hurt, but it's going to be okay, I promise.".

The first swing went down. Muffled screams filled air, Wei gasped aloud as a blast of fire struck the wall behind him. Nuka quickly rushed the other side of the room, opening a window, and bending the rain water to put out the fire. Korra securely locked her body around his, keeping his body pinned against the bed. Pained cries were blocked out as the second swing made contact with flesh and bone. The avatar pleaded with him, trying to comfort him the best she could in this situation. Two more swings were brought down, and the agony was over. 

The infected limb fell to the ground, and Nuka rushed over. Kya used the water from Nuka's satchel, bending it against the wound to clean it. She grimaced at the sight of bone, but knew it would heal over time. After she finished, Nuka immediately began to wrap up the wound. The twins let go of him, leaving Korra on the bed with him. The avatar removed the cloth from his forehead, taking his hand and squeezing. "I told you that you were going to be okay." Korra stated. He gave her a small tired smile, glancing as the two waterbenders treated his arm, well what was left. Bolin made his way over, wrapping his arms gently around his brother, relieved he was okay. "Okay guys, relax. Can some of you please leave, we need space to work." Kya explained. Suyin nodded, ushering her kids to leave with her. Mouthing a thank you, Kya went back to bending water over the bandages.

After several minutes, Kya had finished. The older waterbender got up, leaving them alone. Bolin sat on the couch across from the bed, Pabu resting on his lap. Nuka gave him a pat on the shoulder, sitting right besides him. Korra smiled at the two, and looked down at Mako. "Okay...you were right Korra......you always are." His words were getting harder to speak. His vision blurred, and he shuddered softly, he was cold. He was cold yet sweaty, maybe left over symptoms from the bite..? Korra noticed, and turned to her sister. Nuka nodded, getting up to shut the window from across the bed. "Better?" She asked. "Yes...thanks Nuka." The firebender said. She gave a small smile, returning to her seat on the couch. Even with the cold gone, his head ached, resulting in lightheadness. The avatar took note of his pale skin, and pushed back his sweaty hair strands, uttering how he'd be fine. He believed her of course... there was no reason to not trust Korra... Mako took shallow breathes, amber eyes closing slowly. She saw no issue, after all, Bolin needed long bouts of rest afterwards.

Snoring filled the air, making Korra look up. She smiled, seeing Bolin fast asleep, Nuka resting her head on his shoulder fast asleep as well. "Man, Bo can sleep through anything with that snore." Korra chuckled. She got no reply. Turning her head, she expected to hear his shallow breathes...but she didn't. Moving her body, she gently grabbed Mako's shoulder, and gave it a light shake. "Mako?" She asked, shaking him. He was a light sleeper, this had to wake him up... With more silence, the girl shook him more urgently, her heart beating quicker. "Mako?" She gasped out. His face remained peaceful, eyes closed, and bluish lips slightly parted. Alarm bells were blaring, and before she should stop herself, she grabbed his body, shaking him violently, shouting his name.

Nuka and Bolin shoot awake at this, growing alarmed to find Korra shaking an unconscious Mako. "Korra?" Nuka asked getting up from the couch. Korra stopped shaking him, laying him down on the bed. Tears ran down her aqua eyes, softly choking as the tears fell onto his cheek. Korra felt her heart shatter, and she curled up, resting her head on his chest, weeping. Her blood soaked hands gently holding him.

The other waterbender stood horrified, they treated him. They had cut it off...he shouldn't have.... Spirits. He had bled out. During the run and fall, he clearly lost blood. Bolin meanwhile stood still, staring in disbelief. This wasn't possible. This had to be a dream. There was no way that his big brother...was gone.

Korra continued weeping over him, only stopping when she felt movement beneathe her. The three of them went silent, and Korra pushed herself off. A soft groan parted his pale lips, and he slowly opened his eyes. Korra's mouth dropped seeing a milky white pair of eyes...they weren't...those were no Mako's eyes, they weren't the amber eyes that held many questions and brought her so much joy. Another groan escaped his lips, Mako slowly looked around, unable to move due to being bound. Bolin let out a pained whimper, whilst Nuka pulled him back. When his eyes landed on the avatar besides him, he attempted to reach out to her, no avail. Korra looked at him, taking a shaky breathe. Climbing off the bed, Korra rounded the end of bed, and approached the table. Looking at the table, Korra slowly picked up the axe that Kya had left. She turned to the other two, Bolin's face turned away as he cried. Nuka looked at her sister, giving a small nod. "Do it..."

The girl took a shaky breathe, turning her attention to what had once been her friend and lover. "Mako...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Korra whispered, swinging the axe down.


	29. Bury Them Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makos dead sorry! Also sorry its short, I just started my senior year

"Korra..." Nuka attempted to reason with her sister, but there was nothing to reason with. Covering his face with a cloth, the avatar lifted the still firebender's body up, walking out of the room, her body walking as if being a machine. The waterbender looked back, tears starting to roll down her eyes as she looked the earthbender. Bolin was crushed...his entire world...shattered. The last of his family, dead. Taking his hands, she sat beside him, both silently crying over the loss.

Heads turned, a collection of gasp coming through upon seeing the avatar making her way downstairs, the body in her arms. "No..." Kya covered her mouth in disbelief as she stared at the girl. Tenzin bowed his head down, uttering a soft prayer. Korra avoided all looks, her body moving without thought. "Korra, please-" her mother attempted, getting no responge from the girl. Heading straight outside, she walked to a large patch of dirt. Various memebers of the group peered in, watching her lay the firebender down gently. "What is she doing?" Hiroshi asked. "She's digging him a grave." Pema stated.

Jinora looked at her mother silently, before stepping out into the rain. "What is she doing?" Tenzin asked in concern. Pema silently shushed her husband, watching Jinora kneel by the avatar. Korra slowly looked up, sniffling softly. Jinora spoke no words, and began to help her dig. A grateful smile crossed the avatar's features, and she looked up to see more joining. Being Kai, Kya, Wei, and Opal. Korra felt slightly better, and went back to digging. Maybe this...this would be okay after all...

After an hour of digging, they finally finished with a big enough hole for him. "No what..?" Wei asked. Korra glanced at the body silently, "We bury him.". "No." The avatar turned to face Jinora. "We should give him a fire benders parting." Jinora stated. There was a pause, before Korra breathed out a yes...yes...that was what he deserved.


End file.
